The Black Knights
by Frogy117
Summary: A group of SBH commandos after finding a strange artifact end up on the World of Remnant. Many adventures and battles lie ahead of them as they struggle with the past and help make the world a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all this is my first fanfiction so please be weary this might not the best material but I believe it will be a good story This is a RWBY crossover with some Star wars and a bit of Assassins Creed Elements Please submit reviews PMs whatever. Anyways enjoy the first Chapter and Have a happy 4th of July! (Remember " is speaking ' is thoughts) (Side note: Rating changes from T to M after chapter 14)**

**Frogy117 Out**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Clone Commander CC-088 was restless. He just sent out a team of SBH Commandos to retrieve a strange artifact but soon received Intel that the artifact was known to mysterious send people to places where they would not be found. He tried to contact them but their radios were down. CC-088 was starting to grow restless as he knows that soon they will find the artifact. He only prays that it doesn't activate.

CC-088: "Shadow…Stay vigilant and safe…."

-To the SBH Commandos-

Shadow: "Scanner says no hostiles up ahead but stay alert we are in the dark here"

All other commandos: "Yes sir!"

Shadow knew he picked the right team for this op. All of his teammates well trained men that have given there lives to be here and do what they do. He looked at his teammates. His second in command Jared his most trusted advisor and skilled flyer. There was also GT and TJ both brothers and very good sharpshooters' shooters. Then there was Titus the new guy to the SBH squad. SBH always give its new members a little "Initiation" for the first week or so to get him used to the new duties he has. But artifact retrieval wasn't a common thing for all of them and they were getting bored with no contact ever since they landed.

Jared: "Sir I believe that is our artifact right there!"

Shadow looked over to a podium with a floating crystal but it wasn't like any crystal he has ever seen before. It was a crystal with four colors on it. Red, White, Black, Yellow.

Shadow: "Strange..." He thought to himself.

Shadow: "Titus go get the crystal while we remain here." Said shadow in a monotone voice.

Titus: "A-alright sir!"

Jared via Private comm: " I still worry for that boy he has only been here a week"

Shadow: "Don't worry he will adjust in time he is a different person in the field trust me."

Jared: "Alright sir.."

GT: "Sir! The crystal is doing something!"

Shadow looked up to see the crystal hovering right between the five of them. He was starting to get alarmed as he saw the crystal pulsating.

Shadow: "Titus! What did you do-"

He was suddenly caught off with a strange pain in his head then everything went dark.

Darkness wasn't anything new to shadow but it felt like he was just in darkness forever before he finally heard something. Wind. He awoke with a powerful headache and in a strange forest.

Shadow: "Where am I?"

Shadow: "Alright gear check first then contact the team see if they are anywhere around here.."

He checked his gear to find he has his SBH Commando armor which was all black with a red visor. He has twin DC17B pistols, DC17M that can be changed into a sniper rifle and a grenade launcher, A strange sword he never had.., and two AC style hidden blades that were like mini light sabers.

Shadow: 'Strange…' He thought to himself only remembering packing a DC17M and a pistol not evening having these hidden blades or anything he didn't bring.

Shadow via squad radio: "Can anyone hear me? Jared? GT? TJ? Titus?"

No answer besides static.

Shadow: "Great…They are either dead or out of contact…I'm all alone….on a strange world…If only i-

He was suddenly caught off by a loud roar in the distance and a few screams that sounded like girls.

Shadow: "Those girls are in trouble!"

He then ran towards the sound of the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone here is Chapter 2! Enjoy review whatever. Enjoy! Forgot to mention RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Star wars elements are owned by Disney/Lucasfilms and AC elements are owned by Ubisoft.**

**Frogy117 Out**

**Chapter 2**

Shadow ran through the forest through the trees. Thanks to his high tech armor he got to the source of the roar in no time. He saw Four girls fighting strange creatures with white masks and red markings on them. There were 3 big looking bear like creatures and a Bird like creature. He listened and watches the girls. They were all skilled warriors with strange weapons. One of them used some sort of strange power to attack and she wore white clothing. Another was red and had a big scythe that seemed to have a gun in it. Another was Black and has some throwing devices that doubled as a pistol and sword. The last one was yellow and used some sort of brawler method while using a shotgun sort of weapon. They were all yelling at each other.

Red: "I'm im almost out of ammo and exhausted!

The other three: "Same here!"

They four eventually took down one of the bear looking creatures but they were about to collapse from exhaustion.

Shadow: 'Show time….'

He jumps out of the tree and and but for some reason instead of going for the gun he thinks he is going to try out that sword he has. But something weird happens.

White: Ruby! Look out!

It was too late for this Ruby girl as she was hit square by one of the bear like creatures.

This Angered shadow greatly….

Suddenly his hands and sword became surrounded by black fire. He started for the two ursas and sliced there heads clean off then uses his fire on his hands to shoot a beam of fire at the Bird like creature while screaming. After the bired is mortally wounded he jumps into its mouth down its inards and plants a thermal in it and explodes the creatures from inside out. HE lands unharmed from the entire ordeal and runs over to the girl named Ruby.

Ruby: "Who are you…"

Shadow: "My name is Shadow." "Don't worry im going to give you something to treat your wounds" He didn't dare speak about his organization of SBH as it is classified.

Shadow gave Ruby some bacta and her wounds were instantly healed.

The yellow haired girl walks up to shadow and starts introducing the others.

Yang:" Well shadow I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister. That is Weiss!" (She points to the white haired girl) "Annnnd Blake! (Pointing to the Black haired girl) Blake looks at Shadow and waves and gives a sly smile.

Ruby: "Are you human?"

Weiss: "Ruby!"

Shadow: "Its fine I am human here watch" (Shadow takes off his helmet revealing pale skin and black hair."

Yang: "Anyways this is team RWBY one of the many teams here at Beacon Academy!"

Shadow: "May I ask what planet I'm on?"

Weiss: "You're on Remnant I thought everyone here knows that!"

Shadow: 'Remnant was not on any star charts….Maybe it is a planet the Republic hasn't discovered or I could be in another universe….'

Shadow: "What is Beacon Academy?"

Blake:" A School designer to train Hunters and Huntresses to fight the creatures of Grimm"

Shadow: "Ah…So those creatures were Grimm"

Ruby: "Yes those were Ursas and the bird was a Nevermore"

Yang: "Lets take him to Beacon and to Ozpin."

Shadow: "Professor Ozpin?"

Weiss: The Headmaster at Beacon you Dunce!

Blake: "Weiss! Treat our guest with respect!"

Shadow: "Oh by the way nice ears Blake."

Blake started to look scared as he discovered who she really was. Shadow noticed her starting to back away. He stopped her

Shadow: "Don't worry I have seen much racism and I hate it you have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I kind of love it.

Blake: "No one has ever said that to me. Thanks!"

Yang: "We should get going"

They girls and Shadow start walking towards a castle like building. Shadow is still thinking about how he got that weird sword and how he knew just to use that Black fire… He seemed to think Ruby and Blake knew a lot about it so he decided to ask them about it.

Shadow: "Excuse me Ruby."

Ruby: "Yes?"

Shadow: "Do you know what that Black fire I used was? I never had that"

Ruby: "Its You-"She was cut off by Weiss

Weiss: "You didn't know that was your semblance?!"

Shadow: "Oh that is what it was…"

Yang: "We are nearly there"

They went through the main entrance and walked through a series of hallways before ending up in a office with a man with Silver hair and was holding a coffee cup. He eyes shadow before starting to ask him questions.

Ozpin: "Team RWBY you are dismissed" They started to walk out the door but Shadow thought they deserved to know who he was.

Shadow: "No Let them stay they need to hear who I am after what we been through!"

Ozpin: "Alright. So your name is Shadow where do you come from?"

Shadow: "Well I am a soldier in the Grand Republic Military I serve Chancellor Master and Supreme commander CC-088. I am part of the black ops Division Shadow Black hole. We go on the most dangerous Missions and scouting ops."

Ozpin: "Alright so you know how to fight dangerous enemys?" He said this while reviewing the footage they found of Shadow fighting the creatures of Grimm.

Shadow: "Yes sir that wasn't much of a challenge it was simple tactics"

Ozpin: "Team RWBY said you didn't know what a semblance was and how you got some of your gear like your hidden blades and sword. So that means you are not from this world or something strange happened. What is the last thing you remember before waking up in the forest?"

Shadow: "Well my team was sent to retrieve a artifact that was known to send people to places where they have never been found. Chances are that is what happened if this is another universe I guess im stuck here. But my newest recruit Titus picked up a artifact and then it hovered between us five and started pulsating. Then I had a huge headache then everything went black and I woke up in the forest with this armor and gear."

Ozpin: "A interesting story. Well anyways would you like to become a hunter and help us fight the creatures of Grimm?"

Shadow: "I would love to as I have nothing else to do"

Ozpin: "Alright you are assigned to team RWBY so now team RWBY is team RWBYS. Dismissed to your Dorms. Shadow you will get the Dorm next to Team RWBY."

Shadow rose and followed team RWBY down the hallways…

Shadow: 'I guess this is a new beginning but I'm starting to have feelings for Blake…Feels I haven't felt before…. Well I wish I knew where my other teammates are….I hope they are not dead….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Also please make the reviews helpful instead of just saying good job or Keep it up but those are taken to heart as well. Anyways enjoy chapter 3.

Frogy117 Out

Chapter 3

Shadow: 'This scroll here is very helpful for communications' thought shadow as he was reading the message from Ozpin to stay in the Dorm next to team RWBY. He decided to go see what his team was up to so he walked in the door to see what was up.

Shadow: "Hey guys what's up?"

Ruby: "Nothing much but…."

Shadow: "But what?"

He noticed that everyone was kind of looking around him and all of that but then he realized they still had some questions for him.

Shadow: "I know you all have questions so go ahead and ask.

Weiss: "What role did you play with your team when you went to retrieve the artifact?"

Shadow: "I was the team leader due to the fact I have the most experience as a leader and for being one of the oldest SBH"

Blake: "I know the military has ranks what was yours if your military had ranks?"

Shadow: "I was a Marshall Commander the only people higher than me were the Generals and the Supreme Commander himself. "

Ruby was fidgeting in excitement and Yang told him that she was so into weapons so he guessed that is what she wanted to see.

Shadow: "Ruby you want to see my weapons in action don't you?"

Ruby: "YES YES YES YES"

Shadow: "I will show you in time now is there any other questions?"

The girls said nothing.

Shadow: "Im off to bed see you all tomorrow."

Shadow went into his room thinking that these people were now his closest friends but the guilt of him leading that team into a artifact he knew potentially could take them somewhere where no one would find them and decided to not be cautious. He felt like it was his fault. As he slept he had many dreams of his team and horrible nightmares. But there was one that caught his attention.

In the dream he was standing on a podium tied down and people were spitting on him and kicking him and punching him, and calling him butcher and a failure to the republic. Then he saw a big man carrying a mace and was running towards him screaming. Shadow quickly got up and pulled out his weapon but then he heard what the man was actually saying.

"Shadow! Wake up! Wake up!"

Shadow then suddenly awoke only to find he was pointing a weapon at a very terrified looking Blake. From the way the light was it seemed like very early morning.

Shadow: "Blake what are you doing here?!"

Blake: "I heard you yelling and screaming from the top of your lungs so I came to see what was going on. It sounds like you were having a nightmare."

Shadow: "Yeah I was….."

Blake: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shadow: "Blake I'm fine now please go back to your dorm I don't want you getting hurt…"

Blake exited the dorm and Shadow spent the rest of the morning making sure his weapons and armor were in good condition. He was going to do something daring at his combat training class. He was going to take on a entire team using his fists. But then he remembered that he had a couple other classes before that. So he would have to wait.

The morning bell sounded and Shadow walked with team RWBY for their first class of the day, Grimm Studies with Professor Port. The good thing that Shadow didn't have to do was wear a uniform because he talked about how SBH almost never take their armor off no matter what. Shadow was falling sleeping due to the boring tales of Professor Port. When suddenly Port asks him this.

Port: "Do you have what it takes to be a Hunter?"

Shadow: "Of course I do…"

Port: "Then come down and face your enemy!"

Shadow smirked as he got up and walked to the front of the class and faced a rather large cage from the looks of it he would be fighting a Beowolf.

Port: "Begin!" As he sliced the cage open revealing one of the strongest Beowolfs a very high class one.

Ruby: "You can do it Shadow!"

Shadow remembered Ruby wanted to see the rest of his weapons so he decided to start off with the Twin pistols. He shot quite a few rounds into the creatures legs to slow him down. Then he took out his DC17M and fired a few rounds into his face one of them striking his eye and stunning him for a second. He used this time to change his weapon into a sniper rifle and took out the other eye. Then he changed it once again into a Grenade launcher and aimed for hip and blew up his legs and hip. The creature roared and started to swing wildly managing to hit shadow but his armor protected him from the attack. He then jumped up and activated his hidden blades and stabbed the creature in the jugular killing the creature instantly. He then put his weapons away and walked back to his desk. The whole class was stunned to see what just happened."

Port: "That was the first time I have seen a student take out that high of a Beowolf so quickly and without injury. Good work! Class dismissed!"

Shadow walked out where he was meet by a very execited team RWBY.

Ruby: "THAT WAS AWESOME SHADOW!"

Weiss: "Did you have to blow its legs off?"

Shadow: "Yes…"

Yang: "Good work shadow now we got Combat Training."

Shadow started grinning as they had no idea what he was about to do.

Yang: "Shadow are you alright?"

Shadow: "Yes Yang I'm just fine..."

-To Combat Training class-

Goodwitch: "You will be facing one opponent at a time now next up is-

Shadow raised his hand

Goodwitch: "Yes shadow?"

Shadow: "If you don't mind I would like to face a entire team." Everyone was murmuring and going like "Is he insane" Shadow then added "And I want to face them without my weapons just with my bare hands" Everyone gasped at the last part.

Goodwitch: "Shadow are you su-"

Shadow "I'm positive"

Goodwitch then called team CRDL down to face Shadow. Before he walked to the Arena he was met by Blake.

Blake: "Shadow please be careful"

Shadow: "I don't need to be I will be fine"

Shadow walked onto the arena and waited for the counter to go down. After a minute the bell rang and team CRDL charged him with their weapons of course. Shadow then waited for one of them to get close then he grabbed his weapon and disarmed him then kicked him so hard that he flew past the arena and out the window that happened to be open. Then He took another one and picked him up and spun and them him into another one of the teammates knocking them both out instantly. Then Cardin stood there and Shadow was waiting for him to make a move but then Shadow was surprised at what Cardin started to say.

Cardin: "So the brave Shadow can fight. Tell me this Shadow do you think you can lead after what you did to your teammates? Your actions caused them to get separated and I bet they are dead you are a FAILURE and you know what else? You're a Butcher!" Cardin said this and started laughing.

Shadow: 'NOW HE IS GOING TO PAY'

Shadow: Then Ran so fast at Cardin he didn't have time to react before being met by a fist that knocked him to the middle of the arena. He tried to get up but then saw a big black ball of fire coming down towards him and then noticed Shadow body slamming him. He then was met by a series of punches to the face. By the time it was over Cardin was beaten to a bloody pulp and was bleeding out. Shadow then walked past the crowd and out of the room to the Emerald forest as he learned where he was.

-Blake POV-

'He must be taken getting separated by his team hard… I guess that is what his nightmare was about…But I think I'm falling for Shadow for some reason. I must go see where he went I'm worried about him.'

Yang: "Blake where are you going?"

Blake didn't say anything as she went out the classroom and followed shadow. Blake then walked out and instantly heard yelling. She went to a tree and was watching a very angry shadow just punching a tree and yelling.

Shadow: "IT'S MY FAULT. I GOT MY TEAM KILLED AND NOW EVERYONE THINKS IM A PSYCHOPATH GOD DANG IT!"

'I didn't know he would be hurting this bad about it.' Thought Blake

She decided to be brave and walk up to him.

-Shadow POV-

Shadow heard footsteps and was about to wail a punch to whoever it was until he heard it was Blake's voice. "Shadow calm down please"

Shadow for some reason started to calm down. Normally it would take Jared to calm him down otherwise his anger would have had to run its course. But something about Blake just calmed him down.

Shadow: "I'm sorry you had to see that Blake I sometimes lose my mind when I get very angry. People think I'm a psycho now."

Blake: "No they don't Shadow they heard what Cardin said and they know about what happened they understand."

Shadow: 'I have come to the conclusion that these strange feeling I have are from me falling in love with Blake might as well tell her now and not keep secrets"

Shadow: "B-Blake there is something I have to confess"

Blake: "What is it Shadow"

Shadow: 'WHY ARE YOU NERVOUS SHADOW YOU CAN JUST CONFESS IT YOU ARE A SBH'

Blake: "Shadow is something-" She was cut off by Shadow pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips and then hugged her."

Shadow: "Blake I-I- he was cut off as Blake pulled him in for a kiss this time a more passionate one.

Blake: "Shadow I love you too"

Shadow for the first time in years smiled and hugged Blake.

Shadow: "Let's get back to the others shall we?"

Blake nodded and they headed back to Beacon together with their new found relationship.

A/N: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY. It's a every now and then thing. Next Chapter will most likely be tomorrow so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Four chapters in one day! Anyways I hope you had a great 4th. Anyways remember RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth AC elements are owned by Ubisoft and Star wars related things are owned by Disney/Lucasfilms. I don't own any of the company's content. (Sorry for it being short!) Frogy117 Out**

**Chapter 4**

Shadow is walking through the halls of beacon with his team when suddenly he gets a ping on his scroll. It is a message saying "Meet at the Vale Docks you'll need to see this"

Shadow: 'Strange…'

Blake: "Shadow are you alright?"

Shadow: "We need to go to the Vale docks."

Weiss: "Now why would we need to go to that kind of place."

Shadow: "Something tells me I need to.."

-Later at the docks-

Yang: "Shadow has been gone for almost 2 hours now where did he go off to?"

Blake: "I'm still worry for him." Blake showed concern for her boyfriend.

Suddenly a screech of a eagle was heard

Ruby: "Guys someone is on top of that crane! ITS SHADOW!"

Everyone turned to look up and saw Shadow sit there. Then the next moment he jumped free fall style into a Trashcan full of soft foam. He got out unscathed.

Blake: "DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE SHADOW"

Shadow smirked: "Yeah but I needed to do something to distract you guys"

Yang: "Distract..?"

Suddenly two black figures came out of the trashcan Shadow jumped into but there armor looked like Shadow but there looked more of a lower grade than his. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see two more of the same figures one of them was the first to speak.

Jared: "Sir thank god we found you!"

Shadow ignored him and introduced team RWBY: "This is team RWBY, This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Jared came and shook each ladies hand: "I'm Jared. I advise Shadow and keep him in check for when he goes angry. And I'm also his second in command for the squad."

Shadow: "Sorry to say Jared but you're not the only one that keeps me in check anymore.

Jared: "Yeah there isn't anyone that can calm you down unless they were like your girlfri-

As he was about to speak more Shadow pulled Blake in a embrace and pecked her on the cheek.

Jared: "Nevermind…" *Suppresses laughter*

The other SBH stood speechless until one of them broke the silence

GT: I'm Commander GT this is my Brother Commander TJ (Nodding to TJ)

TJ: "Hello. Nice to meet each of you."

Titus: "I'm Titus I am the newest recruit to the SBH."

Jared: "Why haven't they asked about SBH yet?"

Team RWBY: "Shadow."

Jared: "Figures"

Shadow: So will you tell us what happened to you?"

Jared: "It's quite a story and some stuff has happened to us like it has to you now listen closely…."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Yay! This might be the only chapter or one of two for today so stay tuned!.

Frogy117 Out!

Chapter 5

-Flashback-

Jared wakes up and relies he is not dead as he previously thought.

Jared: 'Where am I'

Then Jared notices GT and TJ ended up with him but the only two that were not with them were Team Leader Shadow and Titus.

GT: "Sir we all have some equipment we have never had before."

Jared looks down and notices that he has a interchangeable DC17 a shotgun and a two dual wield Katana's.

Jared: "These weapons are strange maybe they will help us in the future."

Jared looks at GT and TJ and notices they have the same gear he has except TJ has a sword that has yellow fire coming out of it and GT has the same thing.

Jared is alarmed once he hears footsteps behind him and the others. Very loud footsteps. He turns around to see 5 large bear like creatures but not like any he has seen before. He assumed they were hostile creatures so he pulled out his Katana's and to see what they could do. Sudden the Katana' blades broke apart and were replaced by two black colored sword blades that glowed a strange energy. The largest of the creature that looked like a Alpha charged the three commandos but Jared stopped its charge with a sword to its chest. Then he sliced its arm off and finished him off with a blade in the throat.

GT went for two smaller ones using his shotgun to blast one of them back quite a bit and killed him instantly. He scared the other one away while TJ sliced the heads of his two targets.

GT: "Well that was easy."

TJ: "I don't think our fight is over just ye" (TJ says while pointing to the sky)

Jared and GT turn to see about 4 bird like creatures with the same configuration as the bear like creatures they just fought. Jared ordered the others to be ready to fire but then saw a bright flash and one of the birds went down. Jared noticed that it didn't come from them. Then he saw a hail of plasma arrows come down on the other two and killed one of them. Finally Jared saw a figure fly into the air and with a Sword and Shield defeated the last bird. Jared then saw it was none other than the newest recruit Titus.

Titus: "Sounds like I got here just in time to help you guys."

Jared: 'Shadow made a good choice to pick this kid for the team.'

Titus then asks: "Where is Shadow?"

Jared then noticed that Shadow was nowhere near them.

Jared: "There is a city around here lets search that area and see if we can find him"

-Two days later-

TJ: "Still we haven't found him maybe it- Hold on there is someone flying in the air from that school from the window going to intercept."

Jared: "Alright ask him if he knows about shadow. Titus go assist TJ."

-After a few minutes-

TJ: "Sir you're not going to believe this."

Jared: "What is it?"

Titus: "Well apparently Shadow goes to Beacon now after he saved a team of girls in the forest and from the description Shadow has black fire semblance and is at its strongest when angered. He also said that he has a sword with the semblance on it and has a dc17m and twin pistols and his armor doesn't look like ours. But the description matches Shadow.

Jared: "Ask him if he could send a message to Shadow to meet at the docks."

Titus: "He said he could but it would take a bit for Shadow to get it"

Jared: "Alright lets meet him there."

TJ: "Also Shadow apparently is part of a team at Beacon he is a official student there part of team RWBYs the same team of the people he saved in the forest."

GT: "Anything else?"

Titus: "Not really we will see you guys over there."

Jared: "Alright."

-Flashback over-

And that is how we found you. Said Jared

Shadow: "So you guys got your semblance to my guess is Titus is to summon arrows and roman style weapons along with his own weapons. GT and TJ are fire and you Jared have a sword of darkness,"

Jared: "I think that sums it up."

Ruby: "So are we going to take them to Ozpin as well?"

GT: "Ozpin?"

Shadow: "The Headmaster at Beacon."

Jared: "Beacon?"

Shadow: "Everything will be explained there just follow us."

-End of chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(( AUDIENCE BE ADVISED: when we use apostrophes ('hi') that means the character is thinking it. When we use a quotation mark ("hi") that means the character is saying it. Just so you know. Feel free to enjoy, this chapter was made by the character that makes up "Jared," enjoy!~

-3rd Person Omniscient POV-

Jared, GT and TJ are sitting in Professor Ozpin's office, confused about the world that they are in and what might await them.

Ozpin: "So you are Shadow's squadmates who were lost until recent events occurred...?"

GT: "Yes sir. When we were transported here, everyone was accounted for... except for Shadow. He was nowhere to be found.

Ozpin: "I see. Well you are welcome to stay and study at Beacon just as your squad leader has. Feel free to go get some food and rest, I assume your body craves it."

Jared: "Thank you, Headmaster. I think we'll take you up on that."

-Jared 3rd Person Point of View-

The squad, now reunited, walks out of Headmaster Ozpin's office and starts walking towards the cafeteria. On the way there, team RWBY sees the squad and walks and talks with them.

Blake: "So you're Shadow's squadmates? You look the part but so far I haven't seen the part."

Jared: "If it's a 1 on 1 or team vs team you want, miss, just ask anytime. I'm always ready for something to fight for."

'Huh,' Jared thought, 'these girls are most definitely no normal young women. I should tread carefully when insulting or taunting.'

-3rd Person Omniscient POV-

The group finally made it to the cafeteria: the smell of food and the vibe of unity & joy was everywhere. It felt like home.

Once the group got their food (Shadow got some sort of soup with mashed potatoes, Jared had Steak and mixed vegetables, whilst GT and TJ both had lunches they pre-made back on the cruiser: Freos and Titus just had some Steak) they chatted about what had happened before the group reunited with Shadow. After a short time, team RWBY also managed to purchase their food and make their way to their table. It was strange how much the two ran into each other.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

'Man, this steak is actually really well cooked! I wonder how they cooked it...' Jared was eating his steak carnivoriously as he always did. He never really liked vegetables but his diet required him to eat them regardless. As he ate his food, he spotted team RWBY coming towards them. He noticed one in particular, the blonde one which he was not introduced to yet, and he didn't know why. 'Must be the light or something...'

Shadow: "Oh! I never introduced you formally to team RWBY quite yet. Allow me to introduce red riding hood over there, Ruby Rose. She's super nice and loves weaponry and fighting."

Ruby: "Hi, nice to meet you. I hope that we can battle side by side within the near future!" she said quite energetically.

'She seems nice and quirky,' Jared noted.

Shadow: "The white haired heiress is Weiss Schnee. She's the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the most influential and wealthy companies on Remnant."

Weiss: "The pleasure is mine."

'Hmph, acts like a princess, quite stuck up, but seems confident,' Jared quickly noticed.

Shadow: "This little sweetheart is my lady-friend Blake Belladonna." Jared watched with some discomfort as Shadow kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Blake blushes and smiles from Shadow's actions...

'Oh god, why. Just why...' Jared was quickly in dismay towards the affection the two displayed to each other.

Shadow: "Lastly, but certainly not least, this is Yang Xiao Long. The stronger than usual, vain and very much so interesting woman "artillary cannon" of team RWBY."

Yang: "Heya. Hope to get to know you boys soon, you seem quite fun!"

Jared: 'Wow... something quite interesting about this one. I'll try to keep the thought of her in mind for later investigation.'

Jared: "Well it's quite interesting to meet you all. My name is Jared, I'm Shadow's second in command and pilot of the Shadow Black Hole division of the Grand Army of the Republic. I like long walks on the beach and-"

His speech was cut short by Shadow slapping him on the back of the head for making a bad joke. He chuckled heartily as the girls giggled at the cheesey joke before continuing.

Jared: "And this is GT and TJ. These two are long-standing members of the Grand Army of the Republic and are actually brothers.

Gt: "A pleasure to meet you girls."

Tj: "Hi... how nice to meet you four."

Jared: "And then the newest recruit Titus!"

Titus: "Good to meet all of you."

Jared: "Phew. Well now that introductions are over, how's the food everyone?"

-3rd Person Omniscient POV-

The two teams continued to small talk until dinner time was over. After dinner, Jared went to go wash his hands as he had smashed his hands into Shadow's mashed potatoes as a practical joke to which everyone but Shadow laughed at. Shadow actually slapped Jared in the face with his own Steak.

-3rd Person Jared POV-

Jared was on his way out of the cafeteria, he was taking a left out into the hall whilst thinking about dinner... and that Yang pers-

Yang: "Whoa!"

Yang had accidentally ran into Jared as he had come around the corner and was about to hit the floor. Jared thankfully dextrously caught Yang by her hip.

Jared: "You alright...?" Jared was blushing because of how embarrassing the situation was, and was also wondering how the next few minutes would happen...

Yang: "Yeah, nice catch..." Yang seemed to be surprised from the instance that just occurred. Did it actually happen?

Jared: "Merci," Jared replied in French, "where's your dorm at? I'll walk you back."

Yang: "How kind of you. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

The two start to walk back towards Yang's dorm. Jared is feeling quite nervous around this girl, as he has never been good with girls.

Jared: "So uhhh... Yang, right?"

Yang: "Yup, and if I remember rightly, you're Shadow's second in command, Jared?"

Jared: "That'd be me!"

Jared was feeling quite out of it. He never really has been in this kind of situation before. He had to ask some questions, but not too desperate questions... something like...

Jared: "So what have you been up to lately?"

Yang: "Well, there was this one really fun thing I did right before I went to Beacon this semester."

Jared: "Do tell."

Yang: "I've been on a mission to find this person, so far I've had no luck. But it once took me to a night club. I kindly asked the manager where they were, however he was of no use until I used force. And even then I got no answer. Sooooo, I decided, 'well I might as well have some fun.' I basically beat up everyone in the bar until they couldn't stand up. Fun times!"

Jared was both in shock and in awe of how strong and quite straightforward this mysterious lady was. However he was quite intrigued to ask more.

Jared: "That sounds brutally fun. Sounds like a good time... for you. Definitely not for them."

Yang: "Well, one of them touched my hair... so I may or may not have shattered his entire upper body, heheh!"

Jared smiled and laughed at that but on the inside he was terrified about just even accidentally messing with the golden haired girl...

Jared: "So what do you like to do for fun?"

Yang: "I like to ride my motorcycle, hang out with friends, get in fights, you know. Girly stuff."

Jared: "Haha, right..."

Yang: "Well, enough about me, what about you, Jared? What have you done before you ended up on Remnant?"

Jared: "Oh, uhhh, I've been in a couple of wars so far. One with the Sith Empire who... oh right you have no idea who Sith are... just assume they're the bad guys. Anyway, these guys were some of the most pathetic enemies the Grand Republic Military has ever had the misfortune to go up against. Besides that, I've had plenty of rest and relaxation. Which is quite disappointing when I'm one of the best in the Republic's army..."

Yang: "Huh. Well there's plenty of fun to be had here. I'll make sure to show you a fun time sometime, okay?"

Yang seemed to be truly interested in Jared and he noticed it. He smiled and accepted the offer.

Yang: "Well, here's my dorm. Thanks for walking me back."

Jared: "No problem. It's not every day I catch such a charming young girl in the halls of a school on a planet I've never been on before."

Yang giggled in response to the joke Jared had made, seeming very happy with how events turned out.

Yang: "Well good night, Jared. I'll see ya in Professor Port's tomorrow morning."

Jared: "Yeah, I'll see you." Jared was feeling quite warm and happy with what had happened that night, however that feeling intensified further when he noticed Yang had winked at him just before turning away and closing her door.

-3rd Person Omniscient POV-

As Jared walked back to team TJGJ's Dorm, he reflected on the day's events. He thought about how strange it was that they were teleported into another world by complete chance of an op gone wrong. He reflected on the fact that he made new friends the first day. And he especially reflected on the girl who winked at him just before sleep.

Jared knew today was a good day. And he also knew... it was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-3rd Person Shadow POV-

Shadow yawned as he had just woken up the morning after he found his squad. He still wasn't quite used to how soft the beds at Beacon were, being that Freos's cots were more hard and comfortable to his back structure. He figured that this new world would be his home for a long while, or even possibly forever. Making it last, he became close to Blake and team RWBY as a whole. As his stomach growled, he decided to get into his combat armor (in preparation for class today) and head towards the cafeteria.

On his way there, team RWBY was awaiting him, as it was not team RWBY anymore. It was in fact team RWBYS. Thereon, team RWBYS continued on to the cafeteria, got their food and sat down with team TJGJ.

Titus: "Wow..." Titus yawned. "Anyone else get a good ammount of shuteye last night?"

Shadow: "Yeah, I feel like the bed will take getting used to, but otherwise last night felt bliss."

Titus: "So what did you guys get for breakfast?"

GT: "I got this oat based meal. It's pretty good."

TJ: "I managed to snag a sort of toast with a syrup. It is definitely satisfies my hunger."

Shadow: "I got some eggs and bacon." The others looked at Shadow quizzically.

Jared: "I have these pan-filling cakes. I also have that syruppy stuff, it makes them much tastier. What about you, Titus, what did you get?"

Titus: "It's a bowl of ball-shapped chocolates and milk. I think they call it cereal."

Ruby: "This right here is known as a burrito. I love burritoooos." Ruby purred the last bit of "burrito" out very hungrily.

Weiss: "I, have an omlet with ham and cheese."

Blake: "I have a fresh tuna sandwich..."

Yang: "I got a mountain of pancakes with whipped cream and a strawberry on top!" Yang seemed excited to get started on breakfast.

Shadow dug into his eggs and bacon, taking in the exquisite and new flavors that of which he hasn't had before. He was told bacon was good, but not this good!

Titus: "Man, the other SBH are missing out... this food is so amazing..."

Weiss: "That stuff isn't the best for you, though. I wouldn't eat too much." Weiss took another bite of her omlet as if she was a princess having dinner with a foreign king.

Titus looked down quite disappointed, "thanks for telling me..."

The bell of Beacon Academy had just rung. All the students quickly emptied their plates into the waste-bin and started walking towards their respective classes. Team RWBYS and TJGJ were headed off to the eccentric Professor Port's class.

-3rd Person Yang POV-

Prof. Port: "Class! You've all shown me this year that you know what it takes to become a true Hunter or Huntress. Except for teams RWBYS and TJGJ. You two are quite new to Beacon, so you two will have a project you must finish by the end of class. You will be paired in groups of two and will be assigned to telling me what you think it takes to become a true Hunter or Huntress, and then COMPLETE that task. THAT will show me if you are ready."

Yang quickly thought through her choices for a partner.

Yang: 'Okay, I can pair with Ruby... no she needs to learn from someone else. Weiss... no. Blake... she's already by Shadow's side... what about that kid from last night... Jared..."

Yang looked over to where team TJGJ was at and saw that Jared was starting to walk towards one of his other three teammates. She decided that she desired Jared to be her partner, therefore it will happen.

Yang sidesteps into the path of Jared as he is walking towards his teammates.

Yang: "Hey, want to be my partner? I thought you might need some help as you are new to this world."

Jared leaned his head over to his teammates and saw they were already paired up. Yang noticed that Jared looked uncomfortable, likely because she's around. Jared took a breath and said...

Jared: "Yeah, sure. I could use the help." Jared smiled a smile of both nervousness and anxiousness.

Yang smiled at the fact that he accepted and got to work immediately with him.

Yang: "Okay... let me give you a brief history on what the creatures of Grim are and what the Hunters and Huntresses jobs are.

Yang explained what he did not know to Jared for the next thirty minutes. Jared listened with great interest at the tale of how this world came to be.

Jared: "It's still odd to me that in another universe people look the same as us... either that or my perception of reality changed when I entered this dimension."

Yang: "You're quite the brainy one, huh? Well I guess it's better than being dumb like me."

Jared: "The fact you can recite that much to me based off of memory shows otherwise." Jared flashed a smile after that comment and Yang blushed and thanked him for it.

Jared: "Well we really do need to start on the project now, considering we just lost half an hour to our competitors." Not but five minutes later, Jared came up with an answer. "So in my opinion, it takes a courageous, giving, strong and sane mind to become a Hunter or Huntress. You need to be willing to fight these terrifying forces known as the creatures of Grim. You must be willing to give your life to preserve the lives of the rest of humanity. You need to be mentally and physically strong in order to combat such forces without dying immediately or running away before you even begin. But lastly, and most definitely not least, you need to be mentally sane in order to not abuse your power and keep others safe instead of putting them at danger."

Yang was just in awe at how quickly and good-hearted this young soldier was even though he had only learned of just the CONCEPT of Hunters and Huntresses not but thirty five minutes ago. She was really starting to admire him now...

Yang: "Well... with that I think we have our winning answer. C'mon, let's go tell Professor Port.

The two got out of their chairs and walked up to Professor Port and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and asked...

Prof. Port: "Yes? Do you have an answer?"

Jared: "We do, to become a Hunter or Huntress, it takes a courageous..." Jared explained the rest to Professor Port. He was quite surprised to hear an answer from such a new person to the entire world they lived in. It was actually one of the best answers he's heard in years.

Prof. Port: "Do you have what it takes to test your theory?" Professor Port asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Yang: "I believe we do."

Prof. Port: "Well with that determination... you pass. A plus. Your theory is great and you never backed down from such a philosophical question of astronomical proportions. Congratulations."

Yang looked at Jared who seemed very, very surprised at what he heard.

Yang: "Hey, good work, champ! You managed to become smarter than everyone on your first day in class. How do you feel?"

Jared: "Like I should've been wrong and needed to try again... that answer doesn't even seem that good...

Prof. Port: "An answer to anything is only as good as the person who answers. Remember that."

-3rd Person Shadow POV-

Shadow: "How surprising that he already answered and got a perfect score... hmph. I guess there's a reason why he's my second in command."

Blake: "He is pretty smart."

Shadow: "Indeed. Let's finish up our project, eh? I think to be a good Hunter or Huntress, you have to be passively aggressive. You have to tackle all the tasks in front of you without giving up, no matter what. Never give up on a teammate, even if you have the potential to earn something that could make you the happiest man or woman alive. We fight the creatures of Grim for a reason, they threaten the whole of humanity or the Faunus. Humanity and it's sub-species comes first, no matter what."

Blake: "I like that. A very intelligent but physically and socially correct answer."

Shadow: "Thanks, Blake. That means a lot to me. Not a lot of people thought I was very smart or a good leader back in the Republic. Many were actually attempting to de-merit me and make me look weak and "not fit for the job."

Blake: "Well you're none of those things. You've shown me that. Now let's go turn in our answer, I'm sure Professor Port will love to hear it."

The two followed the same maneuver as Jared and Yang, calmly getting out of their seats to walk up to Professor Port and give their answer.

Prof. Port: "Well, let's see what you have to say."

Blake: "We believe that being a good Hunter or Huntress means being passively agressive towards every situation. You have to tackle..."

As Blake finished the statement, Professor Port smiled.

Prof. Port: "That answer was simply fantastic. Another great answer deserving of an A plus. Congratulations."

Blake smiled and hugged Shadow, which he gladly accepted as a prize for getting a good grade.

-Later...-

-3rd Person Jared POV-

Everyone had gathered in the main hall for two on two combat sessions hosted by Glenda Goodwitch. Team RWBYS and team TJGJ were there.

Goodwitch: "So, we will now be selecting the combatants for today. Keep in mind that once your bar goes red, you are out. Do not attempt to be a hero and do not attempt to go over the limit. You will be punished."

Jared watched as multiple people went up and fought. For a couple hours he watched people fight with all different styles and team tactics. Eventually, it came down to choosing members from teams RWBYS and team TJGJ.

Jared was about to walk over to one of his teammates to ask to partner up for the fight, but suddenly Yang sidestepped in front of him again.

Yang: "Hey, care to be partners? I kind of want to see how you fair on the battlefield from the other side, don't want to see you get beat too badly," she said with a slight playful tone in her voice.

Jared noticed that Shadow and Blake were stepping up to the pad so he quickly decided to go along with it and pair up with Yang.

Jared: "Yeah, sure. Let's do this!" Jared was excited to fight the enemies ahead of him. His tutor and "superior" Shadow and his girlfriend Blake. They are both targets of which he relished to fight due to the challenge.

As Yang and Jared stepped up to the stage across from Shadow and Blake, Yang whispered a plan into Jared's ear.

Yang: "Shhh, what's going to happen is I'll take Shadow and you take Blake. Be careful, she is deceptively fast for her size."

Jared: "Yeah, I'll keep it in mind. I'm ready. Let's go."

The two got into their stances preparing to fight. Jared noticed Shadow whispering something into Blake's ear. He figured something was up. He dismissed the thought quickly though as he would pay too much attention to it instead of the fight.

-Five-

Jared's heart starts to race...

-Four-

His body starts to fill with adrenaline...

-Three-

He clenched his fists tightly then let it go in preparation to grab his katanas.

-Two-

Jared took a deep breath...

-One-

He let it go as he began to reach for his Katanas...

-BEGIN!-

His hands had already drawn his Katanas by the time the fight had started. He saw Yang charge directly towards Shadow and wished her luck. Jared quickly noticed out of the corner of his eye that he had overlooked the speed of Blake and dodged an impending attack. He quickly recovered from the dodge and launched a counter. She flawlessly countered it and vanished into thin air. Seeing this before, he turned around to see Blake swinging down hard above him. He crossed his swords and attmpted to get closer to Blake and knock her off her feet. He managed to get close enough to kick her feet out from under her and point his sword toward her neck. He heard the buzzer as her life meter quickly fell to red. He turned around to see a horrifying sight...

-To Shadow's Third Person POV one minute earlier.-

-BEGIN!-

Shadow quickly took out his dual DC17Bs and attempted to fire at Yang. She swiftly dodged the plasma bolts hitting the inpenetrable stage, made to withstand any kind of attack. She managed to get close enough and land a hard blow on Shadow's right cheek. The impact force sent him flying back to the other side of the stage. He got up, feeling extremely enraged from the blow. He suddenly erupted into black flames and his face turned to a snarl., as twin blades came out of the cuffs of his armor and he went straight for Yang. Yang unthinkingly ran right up to Shadow and attempted to hit him in the gut. She was surprsied however to find that Shadow hit her wrists and knocked her off balance. Shadow took this to his advantage and knocked her onto her butt. He quickly ran over and started to punch her as if he was a boxer. He heard the buzzer sound but his range deafened him and continued to attack... unknowingly beating Yang to within an inch of her life...

-Third Person Jared POV-

Jared turned around after defeating Blake, who complimented him on his swift victory. He turned around to see the horrifying sight of Shadow on top of Yang beating her after the buzzer had already rung. Seeing Shadow in a rage like this sent Jared into a frenzy having him run straight towards Shadow with his DC17M interchanged into it's grenade launcher form. He fired a grenade near Shadow so that he would be knocked off of Yang. He then sheathed the 17M and re-deployed his dual Katanas and ran towards Shadow. In an X-like shape he crossed his swords over his neck and yelled at him.

Jared: "It's OVER! Quit FIGHTING! Calm the HELL down! You almost killed Yang! How the hell could you do this? We're not fighting to kill anymore, we're fighting to defeat them!"

Suddenly Shadow's tense and snarling face was diminished to a near shame face as his flames faded away. He quickly apologised and pushed Jared off of him. He quickly ran out of the room towards outside where no one could see him rant about how idiotic he must've felt.

Jared walked over to Yang and sympathetically asked...

Jared: "Are you okay...?"

Yang coughed and replied with a somber, "yes... but it would be better if I was helped home."

Jared took the hint and helped her to her feet. The two began to walk off, as Glynda Goodwitch used this battle as an example of what not to do during tournament duels or duels in general. She stated that the students in the black armor were new and did not know until now. The two continued to walk in silence until Yang spoke up.

Yang: "Not many people can take down Blake so soon and so easily. You really are quite strong both mentally and physically..."

Jared blushed at this compliment and thanked her quickly. The two conversing every now and again on the way to Yang's dorm soon made it there.

Yang: "Well thank you for helping me to my dorm. I'm sure my teammates are itching to help me back into health. I think you did great out there and would love to fight by you again... soon.

Jared: "Thanks... I promise that won't happen again. I will make sure of it."

Yang thanked him for his attempt to try. However just before he was about to turn away Yang said his name.

Yang: "Jared?"

Jared: "Yeah?"

Jared turned around to see Yang leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Yang: "Take care and get some good rest. Tomorrows the weekend so I hope see you around..."

Jared was blushing intensely as he said: "Sure... no problem Yang. Have a good night."

Yang smiled as she walked into the dorm and closed the door. As Jared walked away he heard the yelling of team RWBYS minus Shadow and Blake whom were elsewhere.

Jared was both anxious and happy after his second day. He knew that his quest was far from over and there was still much to do.

He was ready for it, though. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Give us reviews on what you think we can improve on or add into the story. We will do our best to please the audience more than ourselves as we are entertainers, not Disney.

Chapter 8 -Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shadow was kneeling just outside Beacon Academy's main hall in the garden. He was ranting to himself about how foolish he is and how unacceptable it is how he let his rage go like that. As he sat there wallowing in his own failure, he heard the steps of his feline Faunus friend.

Blake: "Hey, tell me what's the issue."

Shadow struggled to bring the air to his throat and speak to her, but he managed.

Shadow: "I almost killed Yang because I let go of all feeling except for my blind and deaf rage... how could I do that, Blake?"

Blake sat down silently by his side and thought for a minute before replying.

Blake: "You are who you are. You cannot change that. Just like I cannot change my heritage of being a Faunus, you cannot change your feelings and mental health. However just because that is a thing does not mean that people cannot accept you. I accept you... I love you."

Shadow looked at the beautiful Faunus who reassured him that everything was alright. To reassure him further, Blake leaned in a kissed Shadow and all traces of his sadness were lost in that moment.

Blake: "I heard that Jared helped her back to the dorm and that she is expected to make a full recovery. Everything is alright, Shadow. Now you can either sit here or we can go inside and get some rest."

Blake got up and Shadow did the same. The two of them walked inside holding hands walking to their respective dorms, Shadow feeling as if he was a new man.

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

Blake and Shadow have been planning this date for about three weeks now. They are going out to a fancy restaraunt known as the "Quoth The Raven." Since then, Yang has made a full recovery and everything was going full swing for this date to go great for the two. Blake and Shadow met up just outside of Beacon's fron entrance. Shadow was wearing a black suit and tie, as per custom. Blake was wearing a very interesting black dress which complimented her bow. The skirt was about knee length, the sleeves were shoulder length but otherwise the upper and lower body were well covered.

Shadow: "Wow... don't you look good?

Blake: "Thanks. Are you ready for dinner?"

Shadow: "I've been waiting for this dinner since we planned it three weeks ago."

Blake smiled and held her arm out for Shadow, and he took it with his arm. The two walked and talked all the way to the "Quoth the Raven" where they were sat down soon thanks to good reservations and service.

The "Quoth the Raven" was surprisingly nice. It was cool and very well decorated. It seemed as if the architects were paid to build a restaraunt fit for a king or queen... which is exactly what Blake felt like there. She felt like a queen being pampered by the king.

A waiter finally came over to ask what the two would like to have for dinner and the two ordered. Blake ordered a very fancy fish plate and Shadow ordered a buttery shrimp cocktail with a coke and a side of fries.

Whilst the two were waiting on their food Blake decided to have some small talk with Shadow.

Blake: "So what did you do before you came to Remnant? You were a Soldier in some army, right?"

Shadow: "Hm? Oh yes, I was in an army known as the Grand Army of the Republic." Shadow was weighing the decision of telling Blake about his SBH encounters and decided against it, just to keep the secrecy alive. He instead chose to tell her about his more normal exploits during raids and such. "I'm actually one of the more advanced fighters in the Republic's army. This one time, I decided to go on a solo raid to assassinate the leader of an anti-Republic group. I stole a guard uniform and hat, and they unknowingly let me in without knowing who I was. I walked straight up to my target but I saw that he had guards. I silently "dealt" with them and moved onto the main tent where the leader was at. He assumed I was a lost trooper that managed to find my way into his tent. Ohh how wrong he was. I assume that the hole in his head is still hot to this day... Either way, that is my most successful mission to date. What is the most interesting mission you've been on?"

Blake: "Oh, um. Well this one time I raided the Schnee Dust Company's supply train whilst it was en rou-"

Shadow: "Wait, wait, wait," Shadow interrupted, "Isn't Weiss the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? Does she not know or..."

Blake: "This was a long time ago when I was a part of a group known as the 'White Fang.' We managed to get inside of the train and were confronted by guard robots. Me and my partner swiftly destroyed those robots and made our way to the cargo compartment. We found all the dust and planted our bombs and et cetera. We left the compartment however and found ourselves face to face with a giant robot which I distracted so that my parter could prepare his own attack. Once he was ready, he used his attack on the robot and it was instantly destroyed. However in the confusion I managed to slip away to the front train and unhook the compartments behind it, leaving my partner behind. That was the last time I was a part of the White Fang and is the last time in the forseeable future that I work with them."

Shadow: "Wow. That sounds like it took a lot for you to leave them behind."

Blake: "It did. And I don't know if they'll come looking for me one day and I'll be 'removed' from their equation to solve the issue known as Faunus equality."

Shadow: "If they do, I'll be around to make sure that you're safe. I promise."

Blake: "Hm. Let's hope it does not come to that..."

The food had finally arrived and they started to eat. They talked throughout the rest of the night about their endeavors in other events. They eventually finished however and returned to Beacon where they kissed before parting to their dorms.

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

Yang woke up feeling a bit groggy, but nothing out of the usual. It has been three weeks since her fight with Shadow and she has so far made a full recovery. Since then she's been hanging out with Jared and going to grab ice cream and talk and play around doing other stuff as well. Such as going to the Vale amusement park and pool. The constant fun and company made the time fly so fast. But the injury-based vacation time didn't last as today was her first day back in normal class schedule. She was wondering however who Jared and this 'Army of the Republic' really is. She decided to go ask his squad leader, Shadow about it.

On her way towards the Cafeteria for breakfast she saw Shadow. She decided to go and say hi.

Yang: "Heya, Shadow."

Shadow: "Oh... hey. Good morning. Sorry, a bit groggy."

Yang: "No big problem, I just want to ask you a couple questions."

Shadow: "Hm? And what would those be?"

Yang: "What is this 'Republic Army' you spoke of?

Shadow: "Huh, the Grand Army of the Republic is the army which serves Supreme Commander CC-088, otherwise known as Chimo. We however serve the Grand Republic which is headed by Chancellor Chase or otherwise known as Master. We are the strongest force in the galaxy... our galaxy anyway, and have taken down many enemies. Many of our brothers have fallen over the years, but they eventually get replaced with new numbers, as we are all clones of one man, but dammit if he's not the right man for the job."

Yang: "Wait, the Grand Army of the Republic is made up of clones...?"

Shadow: "Indeed. But every one of us is different in our mind and body depending on what we choose to do with the life given to us by the Kaminoans."

Yang: "That's both very sad and very... meaningful at the same time."

Shadow: "Indeed. You said questions as in multiple right? You have more?"

Yang: "Oh, ummm, well this one I would kind of like to ask you in private..." Yang fidgeted as she said private as she felt uncomfortable with the question she was about to ask.

Shadow: "Hmm, alright. Let's step into this corner, here."

The two stepped into a corner of the Cafeteria where no one else was and Yang asked her question.

Yang: "Okay... so I have to ask... what is Jared like...?"

Shadow was trying hard not to hold back his laughter.

Shadow: "What, J? Man, that's quite the question to answer. Well he's very nice, funny and he's definitely a killa' soldier."

Yang: "Hm. Well, thanks. That's all I got for now, I'll ask some more later if I become confused again."

Shadow: "Mmhm..."

The bell rang and all the students piled out of the cafeteria heading towards class. Yang was heading towards Professor Oobleck's history class, where she would find Jared and ask him about Shadow and why the way he is and why he has his fits of rage and confess something that has been pent up inside of her for a little while now...

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared had awoke that morning and realized that he was almost late for Professor Oobleck's history lecture. He quickly rushed to get dressed and run out the door towards the class. After one minute of non-stop action he made it to the class where he found all of team RWBYS and TJGJ. He breathed a sigh of relief, but just before he could set foot in the class room the bell rang and he stepped in not but one second after it rang. Before he could even register what just happened, Professor Oobleck was right in front of the boy.

Prof. Oobleck: "So, you are late on your first day back, Jared? Dreadful. Simply dreadful. We will have to right this wrong after class, come see me."

Jared sighed a sigh of both contempt and failure for being such a fool as usual. He went to go take his seat just above team RWBYS and right in the middle of team TJGJ.

Professor Oobleck started his lecture and kept on talking and asking questions for a near twenty minutes. He then assigned everyone to study independently and talk to others only if you absolutely needed help. Jared was studying hard on current Vale history trying to figure out what happened, when Yang suddenly turned around and poked his arm.

Jared: "Hmm?" he silently asked.

Yang: "Hey there's something I have to tell you."

Jared: "Do you need help with a question?"

Yang: "Nonono, it's not that. It's something personal. Jared... I l-"

Professor Oobleck heard what the two were conversing about and instantly came between the two.

Prof. Oobleck: "Is everything alright? Miss Xiao Long, are you having troubles?"

Yang: "Uhh, no sir. I was just asking what Jared's favorite part of recent Vale history was."

Prof. Oobleck: "I see. And was it completely necessary to ask during study time?"

Yang realizing that she could not fillibuster her way out of this situation reluctantly replied: "No sir..."

Prof. Oobleck: "As I thought! You will come to me after class the same as Jared!"

Yang sighed and nodded.

Jared was wondering what Yang had to say as she got cut off early. 'L... Love?' Jared thought to himself. 'No, I doubt it... do I?'

Jared let the thought out of his head and continued on with his work, noticing here and there Yang looking off at Shadow and Blake sitting together doing work and occasionally cuddling.

'What if she was going to say 'I love you?' What then, Jared?'

Jared continued to ponder about the subject but ultimately gave up.

The class bell finally rang after the fifty minutes of study time and Jared and Yang went up to Professor Oobleck after class just as he had asked.

Jared: "You need us, sir?"

Prof. Oobleck: "Because of both of your lack of effort or attention, you will both be required to give me an oral report on all the past notable Hunters/Huntresses in the past 100 years! This will be due tomorrow. I expect thoroughness. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out of coffee."

Professor Oobleck rushed out of class towards the break room before either of the two students could say anything else to him. The two looked at each other for a good ten second before leaving to go to their own classes.

Jared was excited for dinner that night, it wasn't every night his old squad got to go to dinner with a bunch of girls and just have a good time. The oral report Oobleck assigned made him a bit disappointed but he decided that he can do anything if he pushes through it.

Jared continued to walk onto his next class.

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

Teams RWBYS and TJGJ were at the Vale Ice Cream Parlor and Pizzeria. Everyone was having a good time except for Yang, who was lost deep in thought. She was very worried about what would happen if when she actually confessed to Jared without interruption what would happen. 'Would he feel the same? Would he reject me?!'

Yang suddenly burst out at the table just as everyone was getting ice cream: "I can't take this anymore!"

Ruby looked very questioningly at her sister and inquired:

Ruby: "Hey sis, what's wrong?"

Yang: "It's something personal... something I gotta work out on my own..."

Weiss: "Hey, we can help, you know. All you have to do is cooperate..." Weiss's voice trailed off as Yang up and walked out of the Parlor and Pizzeria. She came back in soon however to grab her ice cream and then leave again. Everyone at the table was quite confused at what happened.

Yang walked for thirty minutes before reaching the Vale Docks. She sat down and stared out over the port as she paraoically thought about what could happen...

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

'That was odd...' Jared thought. He was quite dumbfounded at Yang's sudden outburst and leave. He was wondering if it was about this morning when she was attempting to tell him something. Jared is a very logic and ethic based human, so of course he thought it was only natural that he try and solve this.

Jared: "Excuse me for a minute. I must go take care of something that I forgot. I hopefully shall be back soon."

Shadow: "Hm. That's odd behavior for you. Are you going after her?"

Jared: "Does it matter much to you?"

Shadow: "Hmph. Follow what your heart says, Jared. It'll take you to where you need to go."

Jared knew this was a really stupid thing for Shadow to say, but he knew that he meant it. Jared nodded in response and headed out the door of the restaraunt.

Jared headed towards the docks to think. He had a feeling that he would see her there though. He pondered on his way there his choices on what to do or say... he hoped he didn't screw up.

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

'What will I say when I see him again. Is it even possible for me to muster the courage to try and ask him again?' Yang was in deep thought about what could happen when she next saw him. She thought of all the possibilities of what might happen when they met again. She stood up slowly and sighed. She turned around and jumped a bit when she saw Jared walking towards her out of seemingly nowhere. Yang was babbling with her words and stammering with every other word.

Yang: "J-Jared! How strange to see ya here! Umm... why are you here."

Jared completely ignored what she said and kept walking towards Yang. She was anxious for what he would do. Would he attack her? 'No, he's too nice...' Would he criticise her? 'That doesn't seem like him...' She decided to wait for what he did.

Jared finally got within an arms reach of Yang but got a little closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Yang was surprised but she was engaged at the same time. After about ten seconds of just warm feelings and "action," Jared spoke.

Jared: "Yang. I think I figured out what you wanted to say back in Oobleck's. I don't care about the homework, I've decided I care about you. A lot..."

Yang blushed and almost broke into tears of happiness. She pulled him close and hugged him. She knew that the two would be together for a long time...

-KABOOM!-

Yang heard an explosion nearby. She looked back from the end of the docks to see smoke rising from a local building.

Yang: "We should go look into that. Unfortunately it looks like we'll have to save our feelings for later. Let's go!

The two started running off to the scene of the explosion to investigate. Although quick, the two connected like legos. Yang was happy for it.

However that's for later. 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: As you may have noticed, there has been more romance in the story than has previously been announced to be. Thanks to a certain friend of mine and author "Frogy117's," we've decided to put more in. No worries! There will still be lots of action and adventure. In fact half of this whole chapter is that. So fret not! What you desire is what we put out! But don't forget we have to satisfy everyone including ourselves. So suggest stuff to us, but make sure that it is WITHIN REASON. If you ever get this far within the story, don't forget to write a review as we would love to hear feedback. Also, events concerning the relationship between "Frogy117," "Jared" and "Shashank" are no longer this tense and have been since far resolved. Shash if you are reading this, this is just fanfiction. Don't pull a Hernia. Okay thanks! Have a good read! -"Jared"

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

The newly formed couple of Jared and Yang just saw an explosion as they had just revealed their extreme care towards each other. They knew that other people's lives were more important than theirs as they were Hunter and Huntress, so they went to investigate. When they arrived, on a nearby roof overlooking the scene, they found a grim looking Shadow no longer in his date suit, but in his full SBH combat armor and helmet whilst also wearing a grim expression on his face.

Jared: "What's going on?"

Shadow still with a grim face just pointed towards the entrance to the dust shop that had smoke pouring out of it. Out of the entrance came four shadowy figures in a straight line. The line slowly fanned out until they were shoulder to shoulder looking at Jared, Shadow and Yang. Jared recognised three of the ugly mugs immediately as some of the 21st Nova Corps. troopers. Their leader, Shashank in his usual combat armor looking very aloof as always. Zack, being right next to Shash's side, looking out for any danger and analyzing the team's downfall before the fighting even begun. Lastly, but most certainly not least, "Machine." The nickname they gave to the clone who was so good with machines and tech that he could give any team in the field an advantage over an electronic-based opponent. The fourth one however... a red-haired man with a bowler cap also wearing Nova armor for some reason. He had never seen this man before and assumed that Yang might've and asked.

"Who's the guy in the bowler...?" Jared quietly whispered to Yang at his left.

Yang: "I think that guy's name is Roman Torchwick. He's responsible for a number of dust thefts and being in league with the White Fang, a group of violent Faunus who fight for their rights instead of talking about it peacefully."

Jared: "Hmph. Is he tough?"

Yang: "Never fought him before. I guess we'll find out."

Jared returned his gaze to the four down on the ground floor next to the dust factory as they finally looked at Shadow and spoke. Or at least, Shash spoke.

Shash: "So! The sensational Shadow IS here! The Supreme Commander sent us here to bring you back, but we've found out that this world is ripe for our taking over. We have no use for the likes of such a failure as you. Therefore you will be eliminated from our equation..."

Jared watched closely as he saw that Shadow's fists clenched. Shadow only unclenched them when he put on his SBH helmet and said in a very stern and borderline angry voice: "Let's go..."

Jared realised that he and Yang were still in their resting/date attire and were not quite properly equipped for this kind of situation, but still had their weapons for such an occasion.

Shadow jumped down from the building onto the ground where his SBH armor negated any damage his legs could have taken from fall forces. Jared and Yang were not so lucky however and took the stairs back down until they finally came up behind Shadow with weapons drawn.

Shadow spoke in a very taunting voice. "Well, I guess I'll have to stop you, won't I? I've realised that there's no hope that we can return to our Galaxy, so I will do all in my power to protect this world from the likes of you or any other who endanger it or it's people... Prepare to fight and die, commander."

Jared watched as Shadow started to have a black smoke emit from him, a prelude to him losing control. He realised that this fight was one that he could let him get away with it. Jared was surprised though when Yang poked his ribs and asked him a question.

Yang: "Who is this guy?"

Jared: "This is commander Shashank. He has been known to be vicious, unforgiving and cruel with the lives of those he goes up against, and keeps tight tabs on those who he commands. Anyone who double-crosses him or leaks secrets about his 21st Nova... disappears per say. He's also been mine and Shadow's number one enemy for a while now. He's tortured Shadow so much over the past few months in our Galaxy that it'll be a surprise if Shadow can keep his mind in a stable condition during this fight..."

Yang: "So me might go coo-coo like he did with me during two on twos?"

Jared: "Unfortunately..."

Jared's expression was grim. He saw that even though Shadow was wearing a helmet, he was staring sternly at Shash, so he figured that that was his target. He assumed that Zack would be the next biggest challenge and he personally had some payback to deliver to him anyway.

Jared: "Yang. I want you to take the small one on the right. I'll assist you if you need any help."

Yang readied her Ember Celica. And looked back at him with a face of stern concentration and cockiness.

Yang: "I won't need it," she said with a smile. Jared smiled at the her reaction and turned and readied his dual Katanas.

Shash: "Well, come on then, I don't have all day." Shash pulled out dual DC15P blaster pistols and started firing at Shadow who in the blink of an eye managed to get right in Shash's blind spot and round-house kick him about five feet back. Shadow's black fire was emerging now... he angrily said: "neither do I. I have someone waiting on me..."

Jared took his eyes off of his officer and instead looked right at Zack.

Jared: "Well then. I suppose we should get started, 'bb.'" Jared's use of "bb" was a taunt to what everyone used to call him during his cadet stage. This angered Zack greatly as he came at Jared with a lot of explosive dust which he had just raided from the store, which was still burning behind him.

Jared took a deep breath in and then out. For some reason everything slowed down to him. He could observe everything before it happened. This was completely new to him and he noticed that he had no color, he was completely black, like a shadow. 'Hey wait, Shadow told me about my "semblance" when I first arrived... darkness...' Jared decided to put this to use and see what he could do with it.

He saw Zack step with his right foot first, he quickly ran, still inside of his "slow-mo-mode," and tripped Zack. Everything went back into full speed as he ran out of breath for no reason. He saw though however that he had not noticed Zack was running in his perception of time, and he went flying forwards and slid on his face for about 2 feet of concrete before his red dust gem came down and exploded right next to him, decintegrating part of his armor. Zack quickly stood back up and took out a Z6 rotary blaster and began to spin it up.

Jared: "Oh for f-..." Jared's voice trailed off as the sound of the rotary cannon filled the air around him and he started to run and dodge all of the hot plasma that was being slugged his way. He felt a sharp twang as a shot managed to hit him in his foot. He looked down for but half a second to notice that there was a smoldering hole in his dress shoes that he knew the rental can't fix. He again took a breath and saw that everything slowed down again. He had a better idea of how to control this newfound ability he had learned though and managed to get right behind Zack, pull out his dual katanas and cut off the six barrels of his Z6 rotary cannon. He let his breath go and everything went back to "normal" speed for him. Zack looked down in surprise to see how his gun had lost it's barrels and wondered how it happened before he turned around to see Jared standing there looking at him with a smile. Zack laughed cockily before pulling out his own scimitar-like sword, which was colored blood red like his armor. The two engaged each other in one on one combat...

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

Yang was staring down the shorter-than-the-others trooper in front of her and waited for his first move. Machine deployed a DC15X blaster sniper and used his in-helmet user interface to determine where Yang was going to move and make shots accordingly. Yang was easily dodging shots left and right. Machine shot low, Yang jumped. Machine shot high, Yang hits the ground before the shot reaches her.

Yang:"Heheh, you're never going to hit me that way, silly bo...bo..." Her voice trailed off as she saw that a large clump of her hair was burning on the floor in front of her. Yang immediately felt her feelings surge inside of her, most formost however was her rage. She erupted into golden flames and suddenly sprinted towards Machine in a very daring attempt to land even one hit... one hit is all it would take... 'Nobody messes with my HAIR!' Yang yelled a battle roar as she dodged all the shots that Machine was shooting off towards her and managed to hit him right on the right side of his helmet. The impact force was so immense that Machine went flying towards the burning store which he was taking cover just in front of and hit the rear wall. His helmet fell off of his head with a light "thud." His visor was cracked and there was a large four finger fist print on the side of it. Yang calmed down as she realised that the fight was over and Machine was knocked out. She looked over to how Jared and Shadow were doing but felt her vision blurring. She suddenly felt backwards and had a last look and thought at Jared before she lost conciousness: 'Good luck...'

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shash was putting up quite the fight, but Shadow was too blinded by his rage to notice any damage that he may have sustained. He think he may have had a large slash across the back of his armor but he couldn't tell. He was currently facing off Shash with his black flamed sword whilst Shash was weilding a Vibrosword in his right hand and a vibroblade in his left hand. The two charged each other and deflected each other every time. At one point Shadow will have leverage over Shash but Shash will pull a dirty move and knock Shadow's legs out from under him. Shadow quickly returns to his feet and continues to slash away at Shash.

Shash: "Just give it up old man. Compared to me, you're as pathetic as a frog."

Shadow has had enough of Shash's insolence and breaking of rules. He finally lost all sense of reality and focused on one thing: killing Commander Shashank. He had a large boost in speed and knocked Shash's feet from under him and slashed wildly at his armor, cutting off his left pauldron and right knee guard. Shadow was out of breath so he stepped back for a bit.

Shadow backed up so far he was back to back with Jared.

Jared also out of breath asks: "Just like old times, huh?"

Shadow was so angry he had no reply but a grunt.

Roman Torchwick finally fed up with doing nothing raised his cane into the air and fired off some sort of flare. Suddenly, two dropships circled over head and fifteen goons, looking to be Faunus in nature jumped out.

Roman: "You two aren't the shiniest blasters in the stockpile, are you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue and red fire erupted out of the ally to the left of the two SBH and the SBHs TJ and GT stepped out. GT being engulfed in red flames and TJ in blue flames. A hailstorm of arrows hit the dropships and they crashed just outside of Vale, in the harbor. Titus could be seen nearby with his full armor on the same as GT and TJ, engulfed in an ancient light. He saluted to Jared and Shadow before taking aim at the goons.

Roman: "They just keep getting weirder..."

GT and TJ ran straight towards the White Fang goons and began to cut their way through. Although separate, they swung and retreated as if they were thinking as one.

Shadow saw that Shashank's right knee was vulnerable. He quickly sped over to Shash, who, before he could figure out that Shadow was there, had his knee severly injured. About half of it was cut and he was bleeding out. He was yelling from the pain but he still managed to taunt Shadow saying:

Shash: "Finally hit something, have you? Good for you. You'll need to do a lot more than that to earn your position."

Shadow could be finally done with Shash. He raised his flaming sword above his head, the flames becoming more intense as all common sense in Shadow vanished. Out of his blind anger, he failed to note that Zack was rushing right towards him and tackled him to the ground and knock him out momentarily.

-Tj, GT and Titus Collective 3rd Person-

Tj, GT and Titus have all been off on their own exploits when not with Jared or Shadow. They've been training hard, and have mastered their semblances to a point where they can control them efficiently and deadly. TJ and GT being brothers worked together more often and not, and since then have devised a fighting style where the two are fighting in unison. Titus has been training hard with the weapons he was given, an ancient sword, shield and bow. He has been able to defeat groups of three students at a time while alone and fighting.

TJ: "These guys aren't much of a challenge..." TJ was quite confident and knew that him and his brother could easily defeat the goons ahead of them.

GT smirked and nodded his head. The two continued to attack the soldiers as their numbers fell. Ten. Seven. Three. One. None...

Titus looked around the combat zone to ensure the safety of his allies and ward off any reinforcements the enemy might have. The Vale Police seemed to be on their way, finally, but nothing could be seen from his standpoint. He turned his focus back to the battle as he saw that Zack had tackled Shadow and that Shadow was knocked out. He seemed to have a large gash on the back of his armor, it was amazing he was still able to fight at that point. However, he lost all conciousness and fell to the ground upon Zack's impact with his stomach and his head hitting the ground.

Titus saw as Jared saw what had happened to Shadow and got up to try to attack Zack. He noticed that Jared made a fatal error in his step as Zack exploited this and slashed at his right calf. The sword went straight through his trousers and severed several muscles, muscles that allowed him to stand. Jared collapsed and hit the ground, but not without taking out his DC17M and firing off one round towards zack, which hit him directly between his shoulderblades. Zack cringed from the pain but was alright otherwise. Titus was about to knock and arrow and fire it at Zack. He failed to notice however, that a White Fang soldier had seen him earlier and snuck up behind him and knocked him out. The soldier then jumped off of the building perch that Titus was stationed at and attempted to rush the last two standing, GT and TJ. GT saw him coming and alerted TJ. He got within range of their melee attacks and GT did a low sweeping kick. The soldier was knocked off of his feet, which he seemed surprised to have happen. Tj then slid under the airborne Faunus and smashed the butt of his blade as hard as he could into the lower part of the trooper's spine. He was instantly knocked out and TJ and GT collectively decided to take him with them after everything was said and done for interrogation. After they were done talking they heard the takeoff of a dropship. Zack was piloting a dropship which had Roman and Shash inside, the latter of which clutching his knee in pain. Machine was no-where to be seen inside before the doors closed. GT and TJ expected Titus to be firing at the dropship and knock it out of the sky. However when they looked at his position they noticed him slumped over the side of the building. The two looked at the dropship which had gotten to an altitude where it switched from takeoff to transport mode. The dropship rocketed off to some unknown base away from Vale. GT clenched his teeth at the sight but figured that they'd be back. He saw that Jared, Shadow and Titus needed seeing to. Yang seemed to have collapsed from exhaustion just inside of the store.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-  
Shadow woke up to see the dropship with Zack, Shash and Roman inside speeding away into the distance. He clenched his fists and yelled out in agony and rage as he felt a feeling he's very familiar with; failure. Shash, Zack and Roman got away... wait... 'Zack... Shash... Roman... Where's Machine...?' Shadow quickly got to his feet and looked around. He finally looked inside the dust store to see Machine slumped up against a wall with his helmet visor cracked and with a fist-print the size of a bowling ball on the assumed that Yang won the fight but may have lost conciousness to exhaustion and she would wake up later. He then wondered if Jared sustained any damage from the fight with Zack. He looked around and he found Jared just about five feet away from where he was standing. His shoe had a blaster bolt shaped hole in it which was still smoldering and his right leg was cut from the ankle to the knee on the calf. It was likely he wouldn't recover from a wound like that for a good 2 to 3 days with constant medication and attention... He looked to see GT and TJ running towards him.

GT: "Are you alright, sir?"

Shadow was feeling a glow of Shame, but realized that the fight was not over and responded grimly.

Shadow: "I am, thank you. Where's Titus?"

TJ: "It seems that he was knocked out in the fighting while we were engaging the White Fang."

Shadow grunted in acknowledgement to the answer and asked what they got out of the fight.

GT: "Well besides experience, it seems that me and TJ have knocked out one of the White Fang soldiers and can interrogate him later."

TJ: "To add icing to the cake, it seems that Yang has knocked out Machine and we will be able to question him as well. We've certainly got something out of this, Marshall."

Shadow decided that today was not such a bad day after all. It was almost midnight by now. A sudden fatigue washed over Shadow and he asked TJ and GT to call in some support from Beacon to get everyone home, and to get Machine and the Soldier a room that was, "not as comfy as others." TJ and GT understood and used their scrolls to call it in.

The fight was finally over... however Shadow was not reassured that this was a victory for anyone.

-TJ 3rd Person POV-  
There were four people in Professor Ozpin's office. Ozpin himself, Tj, Machine and one of the captured Faunus soldiers. Shadow and Jared were nowhere to be seen because they were in the hospital recovering from their injuries. TJ however, out of him and his brother, was chosen to do the interrogating of Machine as he was the most calm and collected in any situation out of the squad of five.

TJ: "So. Machine. Let's start with our first question. How did you get here?"

Machine, no longer wearing his helmet (which was damaged beyond repair), responded in a very taunting attitude.

Machine: "By riding in your mom's car here, obviously. After what we did for her it's a wonder she still considers you her son." Machine then laughed loudly at his own joke.

TJ frowned and replied: "Making jokes will not get you back to your squad any sooner. If you answer our questions we will send you back to Shash."

Machine's face went back to being serious instead of a smile and responded.

Machine: "Fine. Let's make this quick, then. We arrived here after Chimo assigned us to come looking for Shadow's SBH squad. We found the same artifact you did, or at least we believe so, and it started to hover and pulsate light. Next thing we knew, we woke up here and were found by Roman Torchwick. He took us in but in return we had to help him conquer Vale or if that went well, Remnant. Shash believes that he should be in control, however he dares not start his rebellion just yet..."

TJ: "I see. Well... next question. What were you doing robbing a dust shop in down-town Vale?"

Machine considered making another joke, but repressed the feeling.

Machine: "Well, we needed to learn how the weapons of this world worked. Shash believes that through dust he can make our weapons much stronger than they currently are. He believes that dust can be used as a substitute for Tibanna gas. The fumes of dust are much more explosive and reactive to the way our blasters work and makes them MUCH more deadly. Almost as if the bolt is travelling at the speed of light. However in return, the weapons degrade faster."

TJ seemed troubled by this new information. 'Hmmm. If this weapon were to be unleashed, they could kill someone from miles away and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it..."

TJ: "How soon will they be able to produce this weapon."

Machine: "Given the resources we have in this world? A couple months. Maybe a year. I'm done speaking. Now let me go."

TJ considered the choice but he realized that there wasn't much more information they could push out of Machine without violent torture... TJ was a humane man, so he agreed.

TJ: "Very well. But first, do you have anything to say, Ozpin?"

Ozpin was looking intently at Machine, which made him squirm.

Ozpin: "If any of this is a lie, or if you attempt to hurt someone on the way out of Beacon... well... just be aware that everyone in this school has training to destroy people like you."

Machine gulped and nodded. TJ undid the restrains on his cuffs and he was escorted out of Beacon.

Once outside, TJ stopped and commanded Machine: "Get out of here. Go find Shash, wherever that slimy man is. Don't cause any harm on your way out or we will find you and end you. Permanently."

Machine understood and agreed.

As Machine walked away from Beacon, TJ was in deep thought. 'I never expected the 21st to turn on us like that... They've always been rude and obnoxious but this is unacceptable. They will be stopped... eventually.'

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

"So..." Shadow was inside of the Vale hospital. He had been thoroughly examined for the past two days but nobody has found anything wrong after the battle besides the wound on his back. They told him that that wound would never fully heal and there would be a scar but he would make a full recovery otherwise. His injury did not bother him, though. He was worried about the intel he got back from TJ who was visiting him inside of the Hospital. The two were standing inside the room which was set aside for him and Jared, the latter of which was sleeping painfully on his cot as his leg wound would try to heal.

Shadow: "They're going to substitute Tibanna gas for Dust... although genius for thinking of that, won't the guns degrade at an insane speed?"

TJ: "He also mentioned that, yes."

Shadow: "Hm. And there's not a lot of tools here that can replicate a blaster's materials on Remnant. This is both good and bad."

TJ: "How so?"

Shadow: "Well, the guns are dangerous, yes. They may be able to be used against us from insane ranges and inflict serious damage, yes. However, from the rate of degradation, the guns should decintegrate after only about twenty shots...

TJ: "That's not a lot... so what you're saying is..."

Shadow: "Yes. Although deadly, they'll have to save their shots for important targets or times."

TJ: "So they won't be able to use them much, or even at all."

Shadow: "Indeed. So there's not too much to worry about at this point. Has anyone been able to get anything out of the White Fang soldier yet?"

TJ: "No. Thankfully no means of torture were used against him and he was released back to the public. Hopefully this should help the issue with the Faunus and descrimination."

Shadow was relieved. Not only have they gotten information about Shash's plans, but they have gotten away with interrogating a White Fang trooper without any kinds of torture or descrimination towards his race. Thinking of the Faunus, he wondered how Blake was doing...

Shadow: "Hm. Well thank you, TJ. It appears that we have our work cut out for us, but it's nothing of too much concern as we have so far seen. Thank you for the intel."

TJ: "Of course, sir."

Shadow: "You are dismissed."

TJ: "It's been a pleasure, sir."

TJ made his way out of the Vale hospital as Shadow approached the window. He looked out over Vale and all of it's people and wondered how safe they were... 'Are they safe from the creatures of Grimm? Maybe. Are they safe from Shash? ...no.' As much as Shadow insults and says that Shash has no idea what he's doing, he does know that Shash is a dangerous man and should be stopped as soon as possible.

-Yang 3rd Person POV-  
Yang and Jared were walking in the hallways of Beacon, just a day after his release from the hospital. He had stitches for his leg and nothing was too seriously injured. The doctors said it was safe for him to perform his everyday activities at Beacon.

As they walked down the hallway, holding hands and the lot, Yang spoke up.

Yang: "Heyyyy?"

Jared: "Hm?"

Yang: "Wanna spar a little? The auditorium is empty at this time of the day on the weekend and we can use it to practice.

Jared looked as if he was pondering. Likely because he had just sustained a leg wound, but remembering what the docs said, he turned back to Yang and responded with a happy: "Sure!"

Yang smiled and started to run ahead, still holding his hand, kind of dragging him behind her, but he soon caught up. They ran all the way there and then jumped on stage.

Yang: "So. You feel up to the challenge?"

Jared smiled and replied: "You know what I'm going to say. Of course I do."

Yang smirked and prepared her Ember Celica. Jared unsheathed his dual black Katanas and did a neck roll.

Yang: "Alright. Three..."

Jared took a deep breath and replied: "two..."

Yang: "One!"

Yang charged Jared, and trying to go easy, threw some light punches. Jared noticed that she was going easy and sheathed his Katanas and used only his fists. Yang sideswiped right and Jared would dodge and make a hit to her ribs. She would lose her breath for a second but quickly regain it, smile and counter with an uppercut. The punch connected with his stomach and sent him back down the stage three feet. Yang smirked and saw her chance and kicked him over onto his back and readied her fist above his face.

Yang: "I win," she said with a smirk.

She watched as Jared smiled as well and asked: "...do you now?"

Jared disappeared and Yang lost her balance as she was resting her foot on his chest. Her foot hit the floor and she stumbled forward. Before she knew what happened, she felt her being put into a full nelson grab, with Jared's arms, the right under her right shoulder, blocking right arm movement and his left arm around her kneck, but not with too much force. Yang struggled a bit but in the end gave up and tapped out.

Both of the two sit down on the end of the stage, side by side and are somewhat out of breath. The two are holding hands and laughing a little bit at the good fight.

Yang: "You sure know how to fight, when did you learn the teleporty move?"

Jared shrugged and replied: "Not sure. It just came to me."

Yang cocked and eyebrow at the response but decided not to persue the subject. She instead had another question, remembering her first fight on this stage.

Yang: "Last time we were on this stage, we were fighting Shadow and Blake. What's the deal with his rage, anyway?"

Jared's eyes flashed a little bit and looked at hers with intrigue.

Jared: "Do you really want to know?"

Yang: "Well, one, I wouldn't ask if I didn't and two, he did kind of beat me to a pulp."

Jared laughed at the first part but became stern at the last.

Jared: "Alright... well, Shadow has a history of raging fits. If anyone would hinder Shadow's success, he would become very angry. During his process of being cloned, it's a well known fact that his cloning tube wasn't quite fully operational while he grew up and therefore had a bit of a mental problem when going through basic training. He fought through it of course and kept moving on with his ranks. He finally achieved leadership ranks eventually and that's when serious criticism started to pop up. It weared him down even more than previously mentioned and he suddenly would break down in the middle of events. Now-a-days though, he's mostly got it under control, however, he will still lose it if you make him furious.

Yang: "Hm. That makes sense. I didn't know that that was a part of his mental state... I guess I kind of have to forgive him now, huh?"

Jared: "Yeah, I guess you do, but that's your choice."

Yang was glad that Jared had the accepting and neutral personality he did. It made him a very caring person, but at the same time not a biased person if someone was wrong.

Yang snuggled against Jared and asked another question.

Yang: "So what kind of thing did Shadow lead?"

Jared: "Huh? Oh. He lead his own battalion, it's known as the 187th Siege battalion. It was responsible for most of the heavy attacks against other anti-Republic factions. It's well known however that his division did not make everyone happy and Shadow was widely criticized for getting a new battalion just by asking the Supreme Commander. The 21st Nova most of all, did not accept that this Marshall Commander, who has been nothing but a nuisance for them their entire existence has gotten his own battalion to command. They believed that he was not 'ready' to handle this and would keep harrassing him and saying that their harrassment were 'tests' for him. Eventually the Supreme Commander ordered the halting of the hostilties. It's clear now that Shash was just holding it in."

Yang: "Wow. I feel kind of bad for him now, honestly."

Shadow: "Feel bad for who?"

The two failed to notice that Shadow was squatting right behind and between the two as he looked at Jared. Both of the two cringed and turned around to see him and Blake standing a bit further behind him.

Jared: "Oh, hey, Shadow... Didn't see you the-"

Shadow kind of kicked the two off of the stage onto the floor, where they both landed in kind of an awkward position on the floor.

Jared: "What was that for...?"

Shadow was laughing and just replied: "No reason. Just felt like it. Anyway, me and Blake came here wanting to ask something."

Yang: "Aaand...?" She responded, rubbing her head from the fall.

Blake: "We were going out tonight and were wondering if you wanted to join us. Like a double date."

Jared just sighed in response.

Jared: "Yeah, sure, why not..."

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

The couples went to a four-star restaraunt which served items of high quality from another continent. It was known as the "Fighting Frog." They were sat down later than usual, however because they did not have reservations. Yang sat next to Jared and Blake decided to do the same and sit next to Shadow. They ordered their food (Jared: steak, Yang: Spicy Stuffed Potatoes, Shadow: Chicken sandwich with bacon and cheese and Blake got a fancy fish plate to which Shadow commented on "Why do you always get fish?" Which she just shrugged to) and once they had all ordered their food, they decided to get started with the dinner conversations.

Blake was still wondering about what Shadow had done in this SBH group of his... what kind of secrets is he hiding?

Blake: "So, Shadow, what kind of training did SBH get?"

Jared coughed and Blake looked just in time to give Shadow a stern look.

Shadow: "Uhhh, well SBH training is... a lot tougher than normal troopers."

Shadow seemed satisfied with his answer, however Blake was not.

Blake: "Oh, like what?"

Shadow: "Er, well, our obstacle courses were longer, more difficult and many people would drop out of the program in the first week. The combat training versus other SBH teams however was the most grueling. Some people were out of the fight for months at a time."

Blake knew that she wouldn't get far with asking about specific parts about the program so she changed subjects.

Blake: "Well with training like that, what kind of enemies did you go up against?"

Yang: "Yes, I would like to know as well. Why don't you two tell us a story?"

Shadow and Jared looked at each other sending unspoken signals.

Jared: "Well. You are familiar with my story about the Sith Empire, correct, Yang?"

Yang: "Yea, but you should tell Blake as well."

Blake: "Do tell."

Jared: "Well, the Sith Empire was one of the most pathetic enemies the Republic Military has ever had to fight. They constantly put up zero effort when attacking us and when attacking them they were... difficult. But the Republic overcame and won. Anyway, I promised a story. Shadow, you remember this, right?"

Shadow looked a bit nervous and responded: "Ye-yeah. We were given intel by Commander Slowgeden, the commander of the SBH, that the Sith were being supplied by a single mega-factory on the third moon of Hoth. The SBH were sent to investigate and destroy this facility."

Jared: "Once we arrived on-planet, our first objective was to find the overseer of the facility and take him down. We soon snuck our way past the guards of the facility and made our way to the top of the factory. Given the schematics we were given by our large group of Republic Spies, we were able to find the ceiling which was just above the overseer's office. We managed to cut a hole into his ceiling and use our DC19 stealth carbines to take him down without the rest of the factory going into alert. His office was sound-proofed as to not interrupt his research into more Sith weaponry."

Shadow: "Once he was taken down, we went to the ground floor and managed to place thermal explosives all over the facility where critical machines were placed. We took down generators, fuel containers and the machines which produced the weapons the facility made."

Jared: "We then evac'd back to our stealth gunship and started flying back to Freos. Halfway there, we remotely detonated the explosives and the facility was sabotaged beyond repair."

Shadow looked at Jared and winked for some reason. Blake suspected that this must be some sign of "good job." Must have been a tough mission...

Yang: "Well, with that said, I'm a bit hungry! All this action gets me excited."

Blake: "Indeed. I'm pretty famished and need some food."

Right on cue, the server came back to their table and gave out the respective food.

The two had their meal and continued to have some small talk. Eventually they finished and decided on dessert, chocolate lava cakes. The bill then came which was 117 lien...

Once they finished their desert, which promted them to finish all of their drinks, Shadow and Jared's colas, Blake's milk and Yang's hot tea, they started back on their way to Beacon. The two separated once they got to the front and had some alone time to finish off the date.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Blake and Shadow were walking along the corridors and hallways of Beacon, being empty as it was bedtime for most students. Blake and Shadow however are night people and still had energy to stay up a bit longer.

Blake: "Hm. It's kind of funny, actually."

Shadow: "What's funny?"

Blake: "Us. Without some freak accident happening for you, we would've never met."

Shadow: "Hmph. At one point I believed that being teleported here was a bad thing and that we'd never get back. I still believe that we'll never get back, but I however forgot all about hating that fact..."

Blake: "Don't you want to go home?"

Shadow: "Yes, but my feelings for you are stronger than my homesickness. Heh, I should really say that you and Beacon have become my new home, Blake..."

Blake blushed and held Shadow's hand tighter.

Shadow: "Blake. Promise me one thing."

Blake: "What is it?"

Shadow: "Promise me that you'll stay safe when fighting. I don't want you to leave me..."

Blake turned and kissed him for a quick second before responding.

Blake: "...I promise."

The two then went to a corner near a window which overlooked Vale and sat together talking, cuddling and kissing every now and again.

-TEN MINUTES EARLIER IN THE GARDEN-

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

Yang and Jared were walking through the garden slowly, enjoying each moment they had with each other. Yang was very happy and feeling warm after dinner. She was still wondering however about Jared's past.

Yang: "How did you and Shadow meet?"

Jared: "Huh? Oh. Well... I think we first met on my first day as a cadet. I was doing exceptioningly well in the academy and graduated on my first time through. Shadow saw me out of everyone and picked me out as a candidate to become a new SBH trooper. The commander of SBH back then, Mack, agreed because there was one like me long ago that disappeared. Shadow was happy to bring the news to me and so was I to hear that I was chosen to be an SBH trooper. Shadow was assigned immediately to be my handler and would go on to be my mentor and partner. Him and I have been good friends since then... he's taught me a lot. He's taught me how troopers react to certain things, he's taught me how to lead when I was recently promoted to Major and he's taught me most of all, to be the best I can be."

Yang was quite in awe at how deep Jared must be connected to Shadow. The two really were inseparable partners. She hoped that she and him could be the same...

Yang: "Well, I'm glad for one thing that he chose you."

Jared: "And why is that...?"

The two stopped and Yang turned to Jared and looked deeply into his eyes.

Yang: "Because you wouldn't be here with me if he didn't." As she finished that statement she pulled him close into a passionate kiss. One that was supposed to be shared long nights ago but was interrupted. There was no interruption though, now. The two after parting lips hugged each other closely there for a couple minutes, absorbing each other's warmth. After they parted, they once again held hands all the way back to their dorms. They said their good nights to each other and then separated. Yang figured she made the right choice with Jared. The two complimented each other's personalities well... it made little sense to her how lucky she could be.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

On the way back to his dorm, Jared was thinking how silly it was that such a misfortune turned out to be such a relief to him. He never knew that he would be so engaged with things to do in this world. He wondered what would happen if it happened the opposite way around... if team RWBY came into their world.

He dismissed the thought as impossible. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This chapter is short because we put out quite a lot of content the past few days ever since I ("Jared") ever started writing. This gives me a day to myself after I finish this and send it off to Frogy. Happy reading! We'll be back tomorrow with usual content ammounts!

Chapter 10

-3rd person Shadow POV-

All of Shadow's men were in bed, all with shots to critical organs. Shadow was grim and angry as to how this could happen. He turned around and saw the smug face of Shash. He almost pulled out his weapon to respond to Shash's presence but before he could even move he felt a sharp object go right through his stomach. He looked down to see Shash's vibroblade sticking right through his abdomen. He wanted to scream from the pain, but could not find his voice. He slid backward off of the sword and onto the ground where the 21st Nova troopers stood over him. He was on the floor in the field of the Emerald Forest, which was burning. He smelled burning wood and the stink of death. He heard screams in the distance off towards Beacon. He could taste the taste of blood in his mouth has he laid there gritting his teeth at those above him. He then saw another figure appear behind him, but still leering over him. Torchwick...

Roman: "You never learn, do you? This is my world. And your friends...? They just got in the way..."

Roman then started to walk off, Shadow watching his movements, only tearing his eyes away when he felt a boot being put on top of his chest. He still could not speak as Shash held his DC15P in front of Shadow's face.

Shash: "Sorry, Shadow. It seems you have failed... again."

Shadow's life flashed before him as he saw the flash of gas being energized into a projectile to be flung across a small distance into Shadow's head. The last thought however in that head, was of Blake. "No!" He finally let out before being silenced forever.

Shadow woke up yelling at the top of his lungs and sweating like a liar on judgement day. Blake came rushing in and exlcaimed: "Shadow?!"

Shadow looked around and noticed that he was inside of his dorm in the middle of the morning. He looked at his clock which read: "4:19:30"

Shadow then took control of his breathing and replied to Blake.

Shadow: "I'm... I'm fine. It's just a nightmare."

Blake only then let out her breath and was relieved of her strife.

Blake: "This is your third nightmare this week..."

Shadow: "I promise, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, I promise."

Blake: "Even so, I want to help. Do you mind if I accompany you tonight?"

Shadow blushed thinking of what she meant but pushed all of the more negative thoughts out of his head and replied: "Yeah... sure."

Blake stepped into Shadow's dorm and closed the door. She got under the covers and cuddled next to Shadow.

Blake: "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

Shadow immediately felt all fear rushing out of him like a river pouring into the ocean, his ocean of emotions. The rain that started the next cycle was one of happiness and relief.

Shadow: "Thank you... good night, Blake."

Blake kissed him good night and replied the same: "Good night..."

Shadow slept soundly throughout the rest of the morning.

-3rd Person Yang POV-

Yang woke up that morning to find that Blake's bed was empty. She wondered where she was but did not give much thought to it. She slipped out of bed and checked the time. It was still 7:20:15. She realised that she still had time to do stuff so she got dressed and checked her scroll. She saw that she had new mail so she obviously opened her mail to see what it was. It was a message from Professor Oobleck saying to meet at the designated coordinates in the Emerald Forest. She also saw that Blake had sent her a message and would look at it later. She memorized the information then closed the scroll, put it in her pocket and moved on to get ready for the day.

After Yang was done with all of her preparations for the day, she stepped out to see which of her friends were up, but she was hoping that Jared was up. She kept walking towards team TJGJ's dorm, taking her time with each step. Once she arrived, she noticed that Jared was sitting outside looking at his scroll, at some sort of picture app and laughing softly. She approached him and spoke up.

Yang: "Hey, handsome."

Jared cringed in the surprise to see that someone besides himself was up at this time. He was relieved however to see that it was just his girlfriend, Yang.

Jared laughed nervously and said: "Don't scare me like that!"

Yang smiled and sat down next to him.

Yang: "So whatcha lookin' at?"

Jared: "Oh, just an app I downloaded onto my scroll that I found earlier last week. It gives around sixty funny new photos at different times each day. It's quite a nice app." Jared closed his scroll and put it in his pocket.

Jared: "So why are you up this early?

Yang: "Oh, couldn't go back to sleep."

Jared: "Hum."

Yang: "So are you ready for today?"

Jared: "Yeah. Did you get the message about Oobleck's?"

Yang: "Yeah, but I would rather not focus on that right now..."

Jared: "And what would you like to focus on?" Jared seemed intrigued so Yang just jumped right into it and kissed him.

Yang: "You... and I..." Yang said with a smiled and cuddled with her. The two sat there for a good while, not noticing the minutes go by. By the time Jared had looked at his scroll, next, he saw that it was about 8:45:10.

Jared: "As much as both you and I would love to stay here... we have class soon and we should start walking."

Yang sighed with disdain but agreed and stood up.

As soon as Jared got up she hugged and kissed him one last time before running off yelling: "Catch ya there!"

She looked back to see Jared smiling and taking the bait, running to catch up with and try to pass her.

He never did.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

As soon as Jared caught up to Yang, she was already where the rest of the class was at the edge of the Emerald Forest. She turned around and looked a bit concerned.

Yang: "You ok?"

Jared who was out of breath got the sarcastic joke and rolled his eyes which made her smile and turn back. He finally caught his breath and walked up to where everyone else was and looked to see Oobleck looking at his watch.

Prof. Oobleck: "Aaaand, time! Let class begin! Your objective today, class is to find hints to a quiz tomorrow which will be on things you SHOULD already know but may NOT know. So to prepare you for the enevitable we have placed clues all over the forest and you are required to find them whilst also combatting the creatures of Grimm. Any questions?

A blonde kid could be seen raising his hand and wearily replying: "Uhh I have on-"

Prof. Oobleck: "Splendid! You may begin on my mark... Oh! And don't forget to meet back here in three hours. Go. "

Whilst everyone rushed off into the forest in random directions, team RWBYS and team TJGJ ran together and made a plan as they ran.

Shadow: "Alright. Ruby, Weiss, TJ, GT, and Titus, go off in the direction to our 2 o'clock and search over there. Everyone else, with me.

Everyone: "Alrighty!"

The two groups split up and Jared was keeping up with Shadow and even feeling a bit springy so he decided to run ahead and try to pass him. Shadow saw him and ran a little faster. Jared did the same, mirroring for about a minute before Jared broke out into complete sprint and ran ahead of Shadow. Shadow yelled: "Alright, showoff, come back." Jared smiled and waited for them to catch up to him, everyone in a walking pace now that he had tired them out.

Jared was feeling pretty good about that day.

-Blake 3rd person POV-

Blake had sent a message to Yang after getting out of bed without waking Shadow, as he was in a deep and happy sleep. She had told Yang to press for information about the SBH since they clearly did not give them a straight answer at dinner the other night.

Blake looked at Yang and Yang caught her eye. Blake gave the signal with the wink of an eye and brought up a question.

Blake: "So, Shadow. Would you care to tell me something you and Jared did in SBH that's actually true?"

She watched as Shadow stopped in his tracks and looked at Jared. Jared sighed and nodded to Shadow.

Shadow: "Very well. Jared, would you care to choose something to tell?"

Jared: "File B. The coruscant scandal. Operation: Black Justice.

Shadow: "Ooh that one is entertaining."

Jared: "Want me to start?"

Blake looked at Yang and smiled who smiled back at the fact they got a straight answer from the two, finally.

Jared who had gotten the go from Shadow started: "So. We were patrolling Coruscant in front of the Military zone when we heard over the comms that someone had taken over the Chancellor's office. He was away at the time and was not in his office, thankfully. However, this was by the name of a mercenary who refused to go by anything other than "Emersblade." He told the people who relayed the intel that they wanted to speak to me, personally. I looked to Shadow who was also confused and asked them to check that again. They confirmed it as saying "we want to speak to Jared." We prepared for the scenario, mapped and planned the time of the meet and finally rested on one option. False security. I walked into the Chancellor's office just an hour after planning the counter attack. There was two people inside. The merc Emersblade and his partner who asked to go by the name of "Jacob." They told me to sit down and asked me a couple of arbitrary questions. Mostly about other ops that the Republic had launched. One in particular, was one he was obsessed with. An op we performed on Tatooine, which we raided another group who had made their own clone army. Apparrently, he said that an explosion hit his sister's home and she died. He blamed us for her death and has never forgiven us since. So he put a blaster to my head and asked: 'are you ready to pay for your crimes.' I then replied: 'justice comes in many colors. Did you know it also comes in black?'"

Shadow: "My team heard this phrase over the comms and dropped from the stealth dropships which were stationed above the Chancellor's terrace and breached through the window. Emersblade and "Jacob" were caught off guard by this sudden action and Jared knocked Emersblade out with a move that only few SBH get training to do. He only got to use it because he was put in this situation. Emersblade's partner however, suffered and unfortunate shot to the head by a recruit which was known as Sharp. Nobody to this day knows what happened in Sharp's head to make... it... abandon us. However we do know that it's somewhere out in the galaxy, planning a return. I digress however, we then interrogated Emersblade and he gave a confession, which sentenced him to life imprisonment."

Blake's eyes widened from such a story. 'This is what they keep confidential? This sounds like it could set the public into an outrage if this was released. Their highest echelons of security breached by two men... I can see why they keep this a secret.'

Shadow: "Blake?"

Blake snapped to and realised what was going on again. She responded: "Hm?"

Shadow: "Are you happy, now? Knowing the one of the most secret information in the Republic?"

Blake knew she wanted to say no but decided against it as Shadow seemed really against giving out this information.

Blake: "I am. Thank you for humoring me."

Yang: "I know I'm amazed... like... wow. That was a thing."

As they walked they failed to realise they had not picked up any notes and completely forgot about it. They did however manage to trip on a large "branch on the ground."

Jared: "Ow... damn branch had me trip."

Blake using her Faunus senses figured out something the others clearly did not.

Blake: "That's no branch... that's a tail..."

And indeed she was right. The tail started to raise up as out of the bushes came a large death-stalker.

Shadow: "Whoa... never seen one of these... I want to kill it. Everyone stay back, it's mine!"

Blake was a bit afraid for the wellbeing of her partner but let him go as he seemed quite energetic and happy about fighting the deathstalker.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shadow decided to challenge himself and only use his wrist-blades. He deployed them and did some warm-up slashes. The deathstalker roared and clacked its claws together before charging Shadow. Shadow dodged the clas attacks and managed to land a stab under the creature's head where its "chin" would be. The creature screeched from the pain and was frenzied now. It attempted to get under Shadow and flip him into the air. Shadow dodged these attacks swiftly and get under it and find all of its vital spots and stab it until it roared it's last, grim shriek. Shadow realised that he was covered in dust and blood from the beast's veins. It was black and seemed to have just as evil of a presence as the beast itself, although it was decintegrating. He simply wiped himself down and looked back to his teammates.

Blake: "Not many people can take down a deathstalker on their first attempt... but you always do end up surprising me."

Shadow: "Thanks... it didn't take me too much... time... what time is it?"

Jared: "It's uhh... eleven o'clock."

Shadow: "Damn! I'll send a message to the others to get them to meet us where we split up within half an hour now."

Shadow quickly brought out his scroll and sent the message off to GT. GT received the message and replied affirmatively. Shadow acknowledged the reply and then put away his scroll and turned back to his team.

Yang: "Alright, let's go! Last one back has to do all of tonight's homework!"

Shadow smirked at how joking and aloof Yang was, almost as if she was a counterpart to Jared. Blake caught his look and asked: "What's up?"

Shadow just looked at her and said: "Nothing..."

Everyone raced back to the rally point.

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

Everyone gathered in the main auditorium of Beacon for the dueling class with Glenda Goodwitch. Once there Shadow whispered into Blake's ear that he: "Can't believe that Jared has to do everyone's homework..."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes and then looked back at the stage where Goodwitch was about to speak.

Goodwitch: "Remember. After the fight is done, you are free to go back to your dorms and do as you please. However during the fight you abide by the rules we've established and follow them firmly. Once your Aura goes into the red, you will be marked 'out.' Is this clear?"

The whole auditorium rang with an echoing "yes, ma'am."

Goodwitch: "Good. We will now be randomly selecting the next two pairs to fight each other."

The screens above on the left and rights of the stage flashed with the faces of all the sudents inside of the auditorium. On the left side, the faces of Shadow and Blake Belladonna stopped on the screen. Blake looked at Shadow with reassurement, knowing that they were a good pair to be chosen.

The screens continued to flicker and the faces of Jared and Yang Xiao Long stopped on the board. Blake frowned at the Deja Vu she suddenly felt. She looked at Shadow who looked back with the same look, fear but a hint of determination.

The teams stepped onto the stage on their respective sides. This time, it would be different...

Goodwitch: "Are you four ready?"

Blake, Shadow, Yang, Jared: "We are."

Goodwitch: "You may begin when notified."

-FIVE-

Blake grabbed Gambol Shround and prepared herself to charge at Jared, just like before.

-FOUR-

She looked at Shadow for one last time as she wished him good luck with controlling himself.

-THREE-

She looked for any weakness on Jared's armor...

-TWO-

She could see that his right leg was a bit higher than his left.

-ONE-

She had a plan...

-BEGIN!-

She rushed towards Jared and stepped right, attempting to have him mirror and step left. He did. She took advantage of this and used Jared's high right leg to trip him. As he fell, Blake used her speed to kick Jared into the air as high as she could. With as high as he got, she was able to knock him back towards the ground pretty hard...

-BUZZER-

Jared's Aura reached zero and he looked up at Blake and said: "Nice... but you didn't have to hit me so hard..."

She smiled at Jared but realised the fight was not over. She looked back to Shadow's confrontation with Yang and heard the buzzer. Her eyes widened with surprise as she walked back over to Shadow.

-ONE MINUTE EARLIER-

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shadow made a grab for his dark sword and ran straight towards Yang. She did the same, but she seemed to have lighter steps than she normally would whilst fighting. She managed to land a hit on Shadow's ribs when he swung high. 'No... I will not lose...!' Shadow felt himself getting hotter and he looked at himself and back at Yang who wore a very fearful face... 'No... I can't use it. Not now.' Shadow's black flames died down and he took a deep breath. He looked back at Yang and nodded, who seemed to be more confident now. She ran towards him and made a wide right swing for his head. Shadow ducked under this and swept Yang's feet out from under her. She seemed surprised that he was able to see that opening as she was really low in her swing. Shadow then took advantage of her being on the ground and put his blade towards her neck.

-BUZZER-

Shadow lowered his sword and smiled to Yang who was in relief that he didn't lose control this time. Shadow felt a hand touch his right shoulder and turned to see that it was Blake.

Blake: "I'm so glad you managed to keep yourself in control..."

Shadow: "Oh trust me, I am too."

Shadow felt a tap at his left shoulder and turned to see Jared who was looking at him sternly. Shadow wondered what he had to say...

Instead of saying anything, Jared raised his right hand directly in front of his face, closed his eyes, gave a thumbs up and then smiled.

Jared: "You made good progress today."

Goodwitch: "It's all well and good that you are all safe but we still have other people that need to get into fights. Please be on your way..."

Shadow: "Oh, right! Yes, ma'am!"

Everyone walked off stage laughing and being reminiscent about the whole thing, complementing each others attacks and successes.

Soon though, everyone headed off to their dorms where they would sleep. Most of them, anyway.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared laid in his bed looking around the room, at his teammates who were sleeping. TJ and GT seemed to be sleeping soundly and Titus was smiling and talking in his sleep. Jared, whose hands were behind his head as he lay there, rolled his eyes and wondered at what he could do to entertain himself. When he realised there wasn't a whole lot he could do while staying in bed and that he couldn't go to sleep, he got up and got dressed in some casual clothes to step out.

Once outside Jared sighed and started walking. He was wondering about today, and how much things have changed since he got here. He was no longer alone... He had someone. Ya-

Yang: "Whoa!"

The two ran into each other and Yang tripped which Jared responded to by saving her by the hip.

They looked each other in the eyes both realizing what happened and Jared put Yang back on her feet.

Jared looked into Yangs eyes and said: "Hey..."

Yang: "Fancy seeing you here..."

Jared: "Yeah... Deja Vu, right?"

Yang: "I feel it, too. Care to break the chain?"

Jared: "Don't mind if I do."

Jared leaned in and kissed Yang who gladly hugged him tighter and stood there kissing for a warm seven seconds.

They finally parted and held hands as they walked down the hallway.

Jared: "Hey, Yang?"

Yang who was still blushing from earlier looked at him and replied: "Humm?"

Jared was uncertain quite of what to say to her... so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

Jared: "I love you... I love this world... I sometimes wonder if it's a dream. If it's a dream, I hope it doesn't end. I don't want to lose you..."

Yang's eyes dilated and held his hand tighter, saying: "It's not a dream... you won't. This is happening. I'm here for you, always."

Jared's mind stayed on that thought for awhile before replying: "I hope you're right."

Yang stopped, turned Jared and kissed him somewhat agressively for a little bit. "Still unconvinced?"

Jared who was certain on reality and fiction replied sarcastically: "Maybe..."

Yang rolled her eyes and hugged him tight.

Yang: "I knew you would say that."

And on that note the two separated and had a long walk around Beacon. However whilst walking in front of Beacon and stargazing, they noticed that on the horizon, a bright light was flashing.

Jared: "Hey... what's that?"

Yang: "Could be trouble. Let's check it out!"

Jared: "Right behind you!"

The two ran off towards the light... having no idea the danger that they would face alone... together. 


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Sorry for getting this chapter out later than usual! We usually have good schedules for this but some stuff came up so we couldn't quite release it as early as usual. Also: We will not be posting a chapter tomorrow and will be bvack the day after. We hope. In any case, I (Jared) hope you enjoy! -"Jared" & Frogy117

Chapter 11

-Jared 3rd person POV-

Jared was in a stationary prone inside of a bush that had a view of an abandoned storehouse just outside of the agricultural district. Everything was normal except this branch that seemed larger than usual... but he paid no attention to it. Yang came up by his left and laid down next to him. As Jared looked through his helmet's binoculars, he felt her presence. He looked over and greeted her cheerfully.

Jared: "Hey Yang. Wait till you get a load of this..."

Yang seemed curious and grabbed Jared's binocs. As she looked at the storehouse through the futuristic device, her face lit up and said: "this looks like it should be fun..."

Jared knowing already that Yang was itching for a fight responded with: "Not so fast. Something's not quite right and I'd like to figure out what before we rush in."

Yang: "But that's no fun!"

Jared: "Yes, but it's safe."

Yang got up and brushed herself off.

Yang: "Since when did anyone that got anywhere care about safe?"

She took a running start towards the wall of the storehouse and gave it a hard punch with her Ember Celica explosive shells assisting the blow. The wall instantly caved in and made a nice hole for the two to enter, but for whoever was inside of the storehouse to stop their expiriments and get a good luck at what interrupted them.

'Dammit Yang!' Jared got up, gritted his teeth, put his binocs back on the top of his helmet and ran into the storehouse.

The dust clouded his vision but he could hear the exchanging of blows... and the firing of a blaster? The sound of the discharge sounded more explosive though... Jared could not get a visual on any movement from the dust. He turned on his SBH visor's thermal vision and took a look around. He saw a heat spike in the corner of his eye, Yang. He looked closer to see a slightly less intense heat coming from... a 21st? This 21st was weilding a red sword... 'Zack...' Jared, feeling pumped and enraged at his traitorous brother who had slashed his leg and left him to die. He reached for his katanas and took a deep breath. He grinned as he saw the movement slow in front of him and he ran straight behind Zack to hit him in the face with the bottom of his dark katanas. He released his breath and saw as Zack was flung towards the wall from the impact of the hit. Zack, in full Nova armor and helmet got up and looked at Jared specifically, no longer paying much attention to Yang. He sheathed his sword and reached for the Z6 which was slung onto his back. He spun up his Z6, which was noticeably shorter than the last time he saw it, and Jared noticed something odd... the gas was being plasma-ized... 'red?!'Jared jumped out of the way before the plasma began to be shot. He dodged the shots which were ricocheting all around the room and hitting the crates which were full of feathers. As Jared looped back around to start running back at Zack, he heard the explosion of Ember Celica hitting a person. And indeed, once he laid eyes on Zack again, he was in combat with Yang, who was pounding away at him. He was getting destroyed by Yang's flurry of punches and kicks as he swing wildly at her with his scimitar-esque sword. Jared took a deep breath, which slowed down everthing around him. He ran towards Zack and swung as forcefully as he could with his katanas. The force of the impact was so large that even while slowed, he could see the scimitar crack. As he released his breath, the scimitar shattered into pieces and made noises as they hit the ground. Zack seemed to be furious now and pulled out his Z6, which he loaded with a different type of ammo this time. Jared watched closely as the barrel turned white and began to spin. Jared again dodged out of the way as Zack began to wildly shoot around the room shooting at both Yang and Jared. As the two managed to dodge his shots, they could hear him laugh. He began to laugh wildly as he concentrated on a small crate of dust which was in the corner. The box heated until the dust which was inside combusted and exploded. The two were flung to the floor as Zack still laughed. Jared's vision was blurred as he saw Zack walk towards him, still spun up. He could see the chamber again begin to heat up and begin to start the firing sequence. The Z6 didn't fire though, but the sound still rang out. Zack looked at it confused, attempting to get it to work he punched the barrels a bit. He tried to fire at Jared one last time, to which the Z6 responded by explofing in his hands. It did not damage him, as Nova armor was blast resistant. He threw the shell of his gun to the ground as he took out an emergency vibroblade. He walked up to Jared, and grabbed him by the neck. As he picked him up he began to laugh maniacally. Jared's vision was fading in and out until he just shut his eyes to keep himself and awake.

Yang: "...Jared...!"

Zack: "Hahaha! Looks like you're as weak as your commander. May you find some sort of meaning in he-"

Jared suddenly hit the floor and caught his breath. When he reopened his eyes he saw his helmet laying in front of him. He reached for it, picked it up and put it back on his head. Once he did so, he looked over to where Zack may have gone. He saw a set of Nova armor laying on the ground, with the wearer still inside. Jared stood up and got a good look at the body. The helmet had a smoking hole in it, from a blaster shot. Jared looked around to see where the source of such a shot may have come from. He looked out of the storehouse (where the explosion put a hole in the wall) to see that a high-quality set of SBH armor was resting on a branch with a DC17M sniper rifle. Jared watched as he saw him wave. He figured by the armor and the cocky attitude that it was Shadow.

Jared: "Dammit... Shadow..."

Jared turned to Yang who was laying on the floor. She seemed to be breathing a bit hard so Jared ran over to see what was wrong.

Jared: "How you holding up, gold?"

Yang smiled and looked over at the corpse of Zack.

Yang: "Better than him."

Jared smirked and checked to see if she had broken anything with some basic medical training that all SBH receive to check for broken bones or fractures. He searched carefully, trying not to do anything too undignifiable but Yang didn't seem to care. She didn't seem to have broken anything so she was good to go.

Jared: "Well, you're good to go. Want some help up?"

Yang: "Yes, please."

Jared helped Yang to her feet and she gave him a kiss on the cheek for being so helpful. Shadow walked towards them and took off his helmet. He smiled and walked right towards Jared.

Jared: "You son of a gun... late as usual."

Shadow: "Couldn't let you have all the fun, even though it seemed like you had it under control."

Jared couldn't stand Shadow's sarcasm so he rolled his eyes and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Jared: "Something was wrong with Zack's Z6... it was shooting non-standard Republic gases. I fear that this was the gun that Machine was talking about."

Shadow's face faded from a smile to a frown. "You're sure...?"

Jared looked over to a wall that Zack had hit instead of him. It was covered in holes instead of burn marks.

Jared: "Does it look like I'm unsure?"

Shadow: "Quit the sarcasm, this is serious. Although they don't have many shots, even ONE of them could've perforated through both sides of your armor, Jared!"

Jared's face didn't fade from a smile however. His naivety and silliness blinded him from realising that he could've died. He instead focussed on the fact that one of four dangers were taken down that night.

Jared: "Nice shot by the way."

Yang: "Yeah... really wish you would've done that sooner."

Shadow smiled and said: "Meh, what can I say?"

The three began to walk back towards Beacon. Jared was helping Yang walk because she was limping, and he needed to make sure that nothing could get seriously damaged by not helping.

Jared himself though had no idea the damage that he himself had sustained.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Teams RWBYS and TJGJ were sitting inside of the latter's dorm, awaiting an intel debrief courtesy of Jared, Yang and Shadow. Everyone was sitting, chattering on the floor as Jared stepped in front of the group and cleared his throat. Shadow was off to the side watching his second in command grow up and handle things for himself.

Jared: "Alright everyone, listen up. Shadow and I have learned some... disturbing news."

The crowd shushed and put on a collective serious face.

Jared: "Machine... lied. Their new dust-based blasters are in full production."

TJ frowned and shook his head towards the ground.

Jared: "Last night, me, Shadow and of course, Yang, found Zack just off the boundaries of the agricultural zone in an abandoned storehouse. He seemed to be testing a blaster weapon that was based on dust. We managed to find a camera that was remotely broadcasting to a nearby receiver. We're currently having some other students look into where it was broadcasting to and should have that information within the month. However the fact of the matter is: Machine lied to us. We will find him and punish him later, but the guns that he revealed to us are a threat. Be aware, but do not stress about it. Just know that they do exist. If you come into contact with a Nova member or Torchwick himself, get help immediately from your scroll. That is all."

The crowd began to talk to each other again as Jared walked towards Shadow. Shadow nodded at him and said: "nice work."

Jared: "How good is nice work when we have our own brothers fighting against us. Be careful, Shadow, they are a threat, no matter how much we used to make fun of them."

Jared turned and walked away. Shadow then looked to the crowd, which was missing a couple people, and began to think. 'Maybe he's right... we should be getting ready for them.'

Blake: "Something wrong, Shadow?"

Shadow: "It's nothing, Blake. I'll catch up with you later. I gotta do some thinking."

Shadow then walked out of team TJGJ's dorm and started back towards his own.

-Blake 3rd person POV-

Blake had seen Shadow walk out and wondered what was wrong. She decided to follow him and think of what to say or do when he arrived at his dorm.

'He must be tired. He needs rest... but he's also been alone for the past 24 hours... he could use some company. What about both?'

Blake had an idea in her head, an idea that would lead to something she never thought would happen that night, but eventually would've.

Once Shadow had reached the door of his dorm, Blake came up behind him and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong, Shadow...?"

Shadow stopped walking into the door but left it open.

Shadow: "Blake... I'm fine. Really!"

Blake knew this was a lie.

Blake: "No you're not! You've been really distant lately and kind of cold. What's wrong...?"

Shadow: "It's just... Blake... I'm worried about losing everyone. But not just everyone, losing myself. Listen to me, I already have! I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose anyone..."

Blake looked at him kind of confused. 'Is he really that paranoid...? What can I do to ease that...'

Blake stared into his eyes deeply and said: "You won't lose me. I promise."

Shadow: "I still worry... nothing can make me stop worrying for you, Blake."

Blake pulled him into a forwards hug and held him tight.

Blake: "I know."

Blake then kissed him on the lips. Shadow pushed a little more and Blake seemed to be interested in seeing how far this would go. It got to a point where Shadow pulled inside of his dorm and shut the door.

No one heard from the two for the rest of the night. Almost everyone... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (NOTE: No new chapter until Sunday so please bear with us)

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shadow was watching with horror under Machine's boot as he held Blake by the neck. Tj ran in and tackled machine, but it did not do much. As TJ hit the floor, disoriented by Machine throwing him off of him, Machine shot him in the head. Shadow yelled and became very angry, but no black flames were released... Blake called out to Shadow pleadingly as Machine raised his vibroblade to her neck.

Blake: "Shadow..."

Shadow: "No..."

Blake: "Shadow..."

Shadow: "No...!"

Blake: "Shadow!"

Shadow: "Noo!"

As machine's arm jerked to make the final cut, Shadow jolted forwards on his bed. He looked around frantically trying to find Blake, who was next to him, wearing a tank top and panties, holding his shoulder.

Blake: "Are you okay...?"

Shadow: "I'm fine..." His voice trailed off with relief.

Blake: "Was it another nightmare?"

Shadow: "Yeah... in my dream I almost lost you.

Blake smiled and reassured: "Well I'm still here..."

Shadow also smiled and leaned in to kiss her, when he suddenly heard banging, likely coming from the hallway outside of the dorm, and stopped himself.

Shadow: "Do you hear that?"

Blake's ears twitched as she responded nervously: "I do."

Shadow got out of bed to go to his door. Once he was in front of it and reaching for the handle, the door went flying into his face and kept moving until both the door and shadow hit the wall.

Shadow groggily swore: "Ah... dammit!"

He looked up to see Machine holding a blaster to his face.

Machine: "Hm... as tempting as this is to just put a hole in your head and end it, it isn't on the agenda..."

Machine shot Shadow's right knee with a dust-bolt shot, which disabled him and put him in great pain. As he laid against that wall, swearing, he watched Machine walk over towards the bed, where a certain Faunus was looking at him with concern.

Blake: "Shadow!"

Machine: "Hello, little lady... let's take a walk."

Shadow knew what Machine was trying to do and would not stand by to let it happen.

Shadow: "NO!"

Shadow's black flames emerged, some of them going towards his wound, cauterizing the blood inside of his knee allowing him to move a little bit. He stood up slowly and began to run with a limp towards Machine. Machine heard his approach and elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Shadow watched with horror, as Machine picked up Blake from his bed and hold her by the neck. He could tell that she was choking and was getting really angry now.

Shadow: "NO! BLAKE!" Blake turned her head and looked at him with sorrowful eyes... pleading for help with the one expression.

Machine laughed for a second and grabbed his vibroknife. He was about to use it to knock her out but before he could, an SBH in all black armor with a flaming blue sword on his back tackled Machine to the ground. As machine shook him off, he shot the SBH in the helmet with his DC15P sidearm while he was still on the ground trying to get up. Shadow looked at him and realized what was going on...

Shadow: "TJ! Damn you, Machine!" Shadow's Black flames were practically heating the whole room, now. Machine's weather resistant armor withstood it, though.

Machine: "What's wrong, Shadow? Cat got your tongue? Well, you might want to simmer down, because instead of roasting me, you'll end up hurting 'girly' here instead."

Shadow's face grimaced with realization as he let out his angry breath and the flames died down to a controllable level.

Shadow: "Don't hurt her..."

Machine shook his head, inside his helmet: "Oh no worries, I won't. But I can't say the same for Shash."

He turned back to Blake and was about to strike her head with the butt of his vibroblade. Shadow closed his eyes so that he would not see Blake being hurt... Just when all had been lost for Shadow, he heard the breaking of armor. He reopened his eyes to see that a flaming blue sword was right through both the back and the front of Machine's armor, effectively impaling him.

TJ: "This is for lying to us..."

TJ took the sword out and slashed diagonally across Machine's back.

TJ: "This is for hurting someone we care about!"

TJ then took the sword and readied himself. He completely burst into flames.

TJ: "AND THIS, IS FOR BETRAYING US ALL!"

TJ practically screamed this as he slashed right through the armor of the Nova trooper, cutting him in half, horizontally. His body whilst flying began to decintegrate into ashes.

There were no traces of blood across the room, just the disgusting stench of burnt clone armor.

TJ looked at Shadow, with a hole still in his helmet near his eye.

TJ: "Are you alright, sir? And you, Madam?"

Shadow looked at TJ and half smirked: "My knees a little messed up but I'm alright. Blake... are you okay...?"

Shadow turned his head to Blake who was rubbing her neck softly and nodding. She looked like she was crying, but the light made it difficult to discerne if this was fact or fiction.

Just then, Ozpin comes through the door and makes a remark.

Ozpin: "I heard complaints about noise, possibly from a party and a bad stench from multiple students. It seems the door is against the wall so I assume the party was either dangerously large, or that it was not a party at all..."

Ozpin scanned the room, he looked at TJ, who had a hole in his helmet, a pile of ashes on the floor near the corner, looking to be a combination of red and white ashes and lastly looking over at Shadow who was cuddling shirtless but with pajama pants with a mostly nude lady. Shadow caught Ozpin's eye and quickly took his arm back from around Blake to wave it in front of his chest frantically, giving the signal that 'I promise nothing weird happened!'

Ozpin: "Well then... I assume that you'll be needing to clean up in here. Give me the story of what happened tomorrow... I have some reading to do."

Shadow: "Of course, headmaster."

As Ozpin walked out of the room, Shadow sighed, wondering 'When did things get so complicated...?'

-GT 3rd Person POV-

GT awoke from his slumber. He looked in his dorm to see that everyone was there except for TJ.

'I wonder where he got off to?

GT hopped out of bed to go get ready for the day. He took a shower, put his armor on, checked his weapons and put them where they are stored on his armor.

GT Walked out of team TJGJ's dorm, walking towards the cafeteria. He realised that it was early, only being about seven 'o clock, but he wanted to know where his brother was off to. He found that no one but the janitors who were cleaning and preparing the cafeteria for the onslaught of hungry students were working busily. He kept on walking and thinking to where he might be. He decided to head back to his dorm, already spending about fifteen minutes looking around most of the recreational areas of Beacon and decided to head back and wait for the breakfast bell. Once he reached his door, he could hear a commotion from just down the hall. He went to investigate and found that there was a large crowd of people at Shadow's dorm.

As GT gently pushed his way into the crowd, he heard questions and statements like; "What happened," "How'd your door hit the wall," and "You woke me up last night!"

Once GT managed to get inside of Shadow's dorm, he proceeded to see that TJ was at the front answering questions and that Shadow and Blake were in the back snoozing. Odd that they could sleep through this, but he pushed it aside to instead ask his brother things.

GT: "Excuse me... pardon... Uhh, TJ. The heck is going on?"

TJ: "Something happened last night. It wasn't pretty and I'm not proud of what I did but it was necessary. Excuse me!" TJ raised his voice to speak to the crowd: "Would everyone kindly step away from the dorm. We have sleeping students and a case that will be resolved later. You can ask us questions later but for now we need to clean this up. Thank you."

The crowd began to disperse and TJ turned to GT. GT noticed that the helmet that TJ was holding had a hole in the visor, just slightly right of the center.

GT: "What happened to your helmet?"

TJ sighed and decided to just tell the story. But wanted to do so in a quiet manner. He pulled GT inside into the opposite corner from Shadow and Blake.

TJ: "Look, Machine infiltrated Beacon's automated security last night. He was able to slip through undetected but little did he know that I had my own security devices in place at each of our dorms. It allows me to monitor if someone not welcome has arrived. So when Machine tripped the silent alarm for Shadow's dorm, I came rushing down here to find that he was about to kidnap Blake. Shadow, being shirtless, on the floor and having a hole in his knee, could do nothing about the situation. Blake was almost knocked out from the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs. As soon as I analyzed what I can do, I decided that just rushing in was the best strategy. As soon as I got inside, I tackled Machine to the ground and began to fight for his weapon. He managed to push me off of him however and shoot me in the head. However, what I was surprised to find was that the bolt may have breached the helmet, but did not breach my facial structure. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I am sure however that it saved my life. I was able to get back up when Machine was not aware and stab him in the back. Little did I know I have the power to turn a person's body to ash with my sword..." GT took a look at TJ's sword and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "All came to an end when Ozpin came in and say we clean this up. Shadow, Blake and I worked to clear the area, but when I reached the ashes of Machine's body, I found this." TJ took out a small tablet from his utility belt.

GT: "A datapad?"

TJ: "Yes. It has all the intel from every Nova op, every encounter, and what's best, designs for their weapons and plans to use them."

GT: "I knew that Machine was a foolish trooper but this takes the cake. What he may lack in life he definitely makes up in combat and technologic enhancements, though..."

TJ: "Indeed. And I believe we can use this."

A whisper could be heard from across the room. "GT, tell the others to meet at that abandoned warehouse Jared, Yang and I fought Zack at at 10 'o clock PM. Tell Jared specifically though to meet me at my dorm at 8 'o clock PM."

GT turned to see a Shadow grimacing from the pain the hole in his knee was giving him, but a stern look of determination and drive that GT knew well from the Marshall.

GT: "Yes, sir."

Shadow: "TJ, I want you to see how far this intel goes, and then inform me if anything else you find can be of use. Understood?"

TJ: "Yes, sir."

Shadow: "Dismissed..." Shadow went back to cuddling with Blake in the corner, the latter of which, GT noticed wasn't wearing a whole lot... he had questions but knew the commander could never do such a thing.

As the two stepped out, GT held his hand up to TJ for a high five to which TJ asked: "What's this for?"

GT: "Taking down one of the four people we are up against. That makes two. We're halfway done with the Nova's terror..."

TJ took the high five and the two walked back to theirs and team RWBYS dorm to spread the news.

It wouldn't be long though until they had to end this fight. It was sooner in sight than they thought...

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared was on his way in his SBH armor walking towards Shadow's dorm. He was wondering what Shadow had planned to ask.

Once he reached the door to Shadow's Dorm, he knocked twice. "Come in," he heard from within.

Shadow was sitting on his bed in full armor waiting for that night most likely.

Shadow: "We need to discuss our next move."

Jared: "What do you mean?"

Shadow picks up Machine's datapad and shows it to Jared.

Shadow: "Everything is on here. We can no longer be on the defense, we can be on the offensive line fighting them in their territory now.

Jared's eyes widened with surprise as to if he was lying or not. As he scrolled through what was on the datapad, he saw that this was true.

Jared: "This is incredible!"

Shadow: "Yes. But what about the rest of my team? Are they ready to face off against whatever Shash has planned for us?"

Jared grimaced in thought. 'No... they're not. But how can we prepare them?

Shadow: "We have intel, but nothing else to go on but our instinct after we commit to a plan. What do you think we can do?

Jared pondered on this question and finally gave them an answer.

Jared: "Where are you going from this?"

Shadow Thought for a moment then said "Hm... Well..."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks for reading! It means a lot to us that so many people even click on chapter 1. Even if only 60-70 of you make it to here, we appreciate it. And so, that is why we want you to vote for the rest of this "volume" and the next what the rating will be. Me (Jared) and frogy have been talking about it and we wanted to give you all a choice on how you want the story to be. So here you are! Vote here once you are done with this chapter (or before) because the link will be up here AND down there. /2151905 strawpoll dot me (put the link together) Thanks again for reading! -Jared

Chapter 13

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-  
Shadow walked into the storehouse to find everyone patiently standing waiting for the last two to arrive, him and Jared. He stepped in front of them and Jared stepped into the crowd. He cleared his voice and began.

Shadow: "Thank you all for coming. You may or may not have heard but last night I was attacked while me and... uhhh Blake were sleeping." Shadow flinched as he saw Ruby and Yang giggle as Blake blushed. "No... nothing like that happened... but that is not why I am here. I am here because we were attacked by Machine whilst we were sleeping. Off of this datapad we recovered from his body, we have the reason why. It was apparently was to kidnap Blake and demoralize the rest of us. However backwards that notion is, we must talk about it. They are attacking us in our own territory. Even though Machine was very lucky in getting in, planning is a necessary course of action for the future. So, from this datapad, we have learned many things about the Nova and their plans... and found out that there is not three... but all nine Nova were transported here. We took down two, so that leaves seven left, including Shash. We've also retrieved from the datapad the schematics to their dust blasters. So SBH, rejoice as we can study this and use it for our own purposes. Team RWBYS... bear with us. If they attacked us, they're sure to come after you as well. This is a declaration of war. It's us against them. There's not that many of them, we as a team, separated or not, can take them down. No... will take them down. So, SBH, through miss Schnee's company research, we've found a way to upgrade our blasters to dust but without the degredation cost. The only issue, is that the ammo is expensive, and we ourselves cannot steal it. Use it in good health and only if you need to. We will be working on a special attachment for our DC17Ms in a second here after we finish. Well... that about wraps it up actually. Everyone be on your guard, I may call you back here in the coming days to plan our counterattack. Thank you for coming."

Shadow let out a heavy breath after talking so much and looked around. Everyone's face was somewhat stern but no fear was being shown. Turning away from the mass, he turned his gaze to the four other SBH.

Shadow: "With me."

SBH: "Yes, sir!"

The five walked to the back of the storehouse where there were some workbenches with metal plates and tools.

Shadow: "You four will be upgrading your weapons and armor so that you will be more protected from the Nova's blasters. Your armor by default is not as good as the old stuff that I'm wearing. You may customize it on your free time, but make sure it stays within regulation. Got it?"

SBH: "Yes, sir."

Shadow nodded and said: "Good. Meet me back at Beacon once you are finished. Today is the weekend which means that there are no classes. I expect you all to be thinking about becoming better, though. Nova is no normal adversary. Every encounter we've had with them, they've almost bested us. Get to work, see you back at Beacon soon."

The SBH saluted him and he returned the favor. He turned around and walked out of the workshop heading back towards the school for Hunters and Huntresses in training. He sighed a long sigh and looked at the sky, which was dark and cloudy. He felt a drop of rain hit him in the forehead and he looked back where he was going. He put his helmet on and continued onto Beacon.

-Two Weeks Later-

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

Blaked found Shadow eating in his dorm in some leisure clothes. She knocked and watched as Shadow wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned off his scroll.

Shadow: "Hey, what brings you here, love?"

Blake smiled at the compliment and asked: "I was wondering if you wanted to spar a little bit. We've been pretty relaxed for the past weeks. We should practice a little bit."

Shadow looked at her with a lazy look on his face but accepted nonetheless. He got out of bed and walked with Blake towards the lockers where they got into their combat gear and walked out to the Sparring arena.

Blake: "Alright. On your go."

Blake looked to see Shadow take a deep breath and count down from three.

Shadow: "Three... two... one... go!"

Blake took out Gambol Shroud and unsheathed the main blade. She dashed towards Shadow at the abnormal faunus speed she enjoyed. She took a slash at Shadow's drawn dark sword and the blade clanged off as she dodged under his right arm whilst kicking out his right foot. Shadow tripped onto the floor and Blake smiled.

Blake: "You definitely need some work, Shadow. You're never going to beat anyone at that state."

Shadow cringed at that statement and got up.

Blake flames appeared on his sword and he turned around with a snarl on his face.

Blake: 'Whoops. That might have been a bit too much.'

Shadow dashed towards blake at full speed, hitting her in the gut knocking the air out of her and sending her straight to the ground. She looked up to see Shadow's sword pointed at her at just the safe distance. The black flames dissipated from his sword and his face was a smile.

Shadow: "How was that?"

Blake: "I disliked it, you were a bit sloppy but you did catch me by surprise which isn't easy. Good job."

Shadow laughed a short laugh and held out his hand to pick up the Faunus. Blake gladly grabbed it as he picked her up and held her hand. Shadow pulled her into a hug and said: "Thank you, Blake."

Blake wondering where this came from responded: "For what?"

Shadow: "For being the caring person you are... and for allowing such a gem to be called mine."

Blake blushed and gave him a quick kiss.

Blake: "Hey, I'm getting hungry. Feel like lunch, yet?"

Shadow nodded and said: "I know a good place. I went out with the SBH a couple of days to it."

Blake: "Sounds good to me."

The two walked out of the main atrium of Beacon where many fights and speaches were given to head towards lunch.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

The warmth of Yang's hand in Jared's always made him feel at peace. Even with how energetic the girl is, she always nullified any negative feelings Jared had. The two were walking towards a small family pub inside Vale.

Yang: "So where are we going?"

Jared: "We're heading to a small pub inside Vale that me and the other SBH went to a couple days ago. The food's good and cheap! So how could we not resist?"

Yang smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Heheh, you've always been a cute one."

Jared's cheeks glowed as he smiled and kept walking.

Once the two got to the restaraunt, they saw two familiar faces.

Jared: "Hey, Shadow! What's up?"

Shadow and Blake looked up from each other's gaze to see Jared and Yang standing at the entrance.

Shadow smiled and waved to the two in a motion that said 'come and sit.'

The two walked over to their booth and sat next to each other. Blake and Shadow sitting across from them already had their food and were half finished. Jared frowned at this but smiled again when he realised it could give him and Yang alone time when they left.

Shadow: "So what are you two doing here?"

Yang: "Same as you two, getting food."

Shadow: "Oh. We're almost done, a shame you weren't here earlier."

Jared: "Eh, what can you do?" He turned to a restaraunt waiter and called for him. "Waiter! Yes, can I get the number five with a cola? And what about you, Yang?"

Yang: "Surprise me, but make it spicy."

The waiter smirked at the 'surprise me' comment and wrote something down. He nodded then turned to walk to the kitchen.

Blake: "So, how has you two's day been?"

Yang smirked and replied: "We've been kind of 'Yang'in around all day with each other." She nudged Jared in the ribs at the comment. He responded by smiling with a smile of 'oh my gosh, that's so bad it's good.'

Shadow and Blake nervously laughed at the joke and Blake continued. Blake: "Well that's good. You know, I never predicted you two getting together."

Jared: "I'm just gonna pretend that you meant that under good pretences."

Blake waved her hands in front of her: "No no! Not to be offensive, but it completely took me by surprise that you two were into each other. Shadow seemed unsurprised though."

Blake looked at Shadow who looked back at her and then to Jared and Yang saying: "Well, I think it's just good to go with the flow and not judge anything by looks."

Yang seemed satisfied with that comment and looked hungrily as she saw from half-way across the restaraunt a plate of food heading straight towards them.

She put her hands out towards the person who walked right past them.

Yang: "Aww..."

The waiter turned around and smiled saying: "Haha, you have no idea how much that makes my day. Sorry, folks, just trying to make the job a little more fun. Here's your food."

He passed to Jared a plate with two bread wafers with a patty of meat and cheese in between. The plate also contained rectangular fried potatoes and a cola. He then passed to Yang a plate of spicy looking dip and chips with a cup of very warm milk.

Jared passed him the payment and a little extra as tip for great service and attitude. They began to dig into their food greedily as they had not eaten much that day. Jared's sandwich seemed to be very juicy but at the same time so rich in flavor he could almost melt in his seat. He turned to Yang who seemed to be enjoying her chips an dip, which looked incredibly spicy for his tastes.

Shadow and Blake had finished their meal slower than the two in front of them. Once they did, they began to get out of the booth.

Shadow: "Well, it was great to see you two, but we have to get going."

Jared simply nodded to him as he was too busy enjoying his sandwich. As Shadow and Blake walked out, he nudged a bit closer to Yang, who didn't mind the proximity change.

Jared: "So how's your... food?"

Yang: "Heh, spicy. Very spicy. Want to try some?" Her mouth was a wide smile as she held up a chip with a little dip to Jared. Feeling brave he accepted and ate the chip.

His pupils must've shrunk to an inhumane size as his mouth was set ablaze. He reached for his drink slowly as not to alarm anyone and drank almost half of the cup. With his throat still burning he turned to Yang and said: "Wow, you weren't kidding. That's spicy."

Yang smiled and laughed as she gave him a hug before returning to her food.

After the two finished their food, they took a small walk, talking about exploits in their childhood and what they had planned for the future. Once they ran out of places to walk and were next to the Cafeteria the two stopped and held each other close. Nobody was up as it was very late at night and everyone was asleep. Once the two put a small ammount of distance from each other, they looked into each other's eyes.

Yang: "...I love you, Jared."

Jared: "I love you too, Yang."

The two kissed and started to glow more and more. Jared was feeling warmer by the second. He lost track of time standing there locked with Yang. The kiss became a bit more intense as Yang pulled him into a small closet where they would 'Yang out' for the rest of the night in each other's embrace.

Jared never thought a bad thought that night... only thoughts about how incredible the situation was. 'Hope nobody finds us here before morning... that would be something to explain.' Jared thought that as he sat in the closet laying in the corner with Yang wearing leisure clothes but his shirt off. She had also taken off some of her clothes to be more comfortable but she was also dressed modestly. Jared planted a quick kiss on Yang's lips as he went to sleep laying against the wall with her laying against him.

'I hope tomorrow is just as good as today...' Heh. Jared knew this couldn't be true. After all, he never had great luck.

Note: Thanks for reading guys! This chapter is a bit short because it's a buildup chapter. We also just had to do something for 2000 views so we did! There you go. An ending with me and Yang. I hope it's enjoyable to you as it was very embarrassing for me to write. So yeah. Here's the link again. /2151905


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

(NOTE: Chapter 14 is here! This time it is written by Frogy117 & edited by Jared. We hope you enjoy and do not forget to cast your vote on the poll from last chapter about the rating. Hope you all enjoy this chapter- Frogy117) Note: (Apolgises for no new chapter in a week our time have been busy we are working as hard as we can)

-Jared 3rd person POV-

Jared wakes up and assumes its morning so he gets up and opens the door to the closest than stops dead in his tracks to find that Shadow is standing there with his arms crossed with a evil smirk across his face. Shadow finally speaks.

Shadow: "So this is what you mean by 'Yang out'" Shadow marks with air quotes.

Jared: "Go f..." he sighed "...just don't ask. Nothing 'intimate' happened, we just cuddled."

Shadow bursts out laughing while Jared still has a frown upon his face then Shadow collects himself and speaks again.

Shadow: "Anyways, I hope your ready to showcase your armor that you upgraded otherwise its not going to be a good day for you. Get the rest of the team and tell them the same and meet in my dorm within ten minutes."

Jared just sighs and agreed.

Shadow walks off and Jared goes back into the closest to gather his things and get ready for the day. After he was dressed and had his armor on, he went to fetch the other SBH.

-Shadow 3rd person POV-

Shadow: 'They did a very good job on the armor... with a couple things here and there, but otherwise its perfect!'

Shadow is currently inspecting there armor very thoroughly and then states.

Shadow: "Great work guys you got the job done the first time. Im proud of you."

Jared: "What can I say? We're a 'Shadow' of our mentor? Eh?"

Shadow: 'Oh god, he is spending way too much time with Yang...'

Shadow: "Anyways, the main reason I brought you here is because you're not going on the next mission.

The SBH look at each other and back to Shadow then finally Titus speaks up.

Titus: "Then... who would be going...?" Titus said this with much emphasis on 'would.'

Shadow: "The rest of team RWBY. Understood?

The SBH agree, but Jared speaks up, looking a bit thoughtful.

Jared: "I still worry for Ya-" He then relises he left Yang in her closet with the attire she was wearing. And makes a mad dash out of the room to go get her. Shadow starts laughing as he falls out of his desk chair. After he collects himself he tells the team they are dismissed and goes to team RWBYs dorm to brief them.

-Weiss 3rd Person POV-

Weiss is standing in the middle of team RWBYS's room making sure her weapon has all her dust 'slots' filled when she hears a knock out the door.

Weiss: "Come in" She says with as much monotone as humanly possible.

Weiss turned to see Shadow enter and was surprised.. Shadow would almost never come in the team RWBYS dorm unless it was important.

Shadow: "Could you all line up, please?"

The team starts lining up slowly but surely but then Shadow notices Yang is in the room and forgets that Jared went to get her in the closet.

Shadow: "Err...Where is Yang?"

Ruby: "I have been wondering where she is-" She was cut off by Jared entering the room with Yang who was wearing very quickly thrown on over-clothes. Blake grins mischeviously, while Weiss and Ruby are just staring at Jared. He gets the hint and waves his hand in front of him with the signal "I promise nothing weird happened!" Then he says his goodbyes and apologies to prelude his departure.

Yang slowly wakes up and says "Hey guys!" Then notices that she is lacking some of her usual outfit so she quickly throws on the missing pieces and joins the line with a nervous grin, trying not to seem off.  
Shadow: "Would you all like to go to dinner tonight as just you four and I as a team? We havent done that in a while."

Weiss: 'Something is off about this..I bet its something else'

Weiss: "Why not? I was getting tired of Cafeteria food anyway."

Ruby: "Yeah! Team RWBYS is back together!" Ruby seemed quite energetic that day.

Blake just walks up and kisses Shadow which Yang smiles to.

Yang: "Aww... How cute!"

Blake shoots her a glare that even Shadow would have had trouble with facing and she shuts up and says she agrees to go out.

Shadow: "Meet me at the front of Beacons entrance at 5 'o clock PM, tonight. Wear something nice. Dismi- uhhh... that's all."

Shadow walks out the dorm room to prepare.

The Girls just look at each other then find the nicest clothes they can find. Blake decides to wear the same dress she did with Shadow on there first dinner together. Weiss decides her usual outfit suits every occasion. Ruby puts on a red gown and Yang wears her usual dating attire, pretty much whatever she feels like. Which just so happened to be a nice yellow T-shirt, a pair of denim pants and her usual shoes.

Weiss: "Its 4:55 you guys! We need to get to the entrance now!"

Team RWBY exits the dorm and overhears Shadow making reservations for Quoth the Raven's private party room there.

Ruby waves for the team to follow her as they go on to the restaraunt.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Shadow: 'Where the heck are they...?' Thought Shadow as it was 5:10 and they were not there yet.

Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Turning around, he started to go inside the restaraunt. Shadow walks into Quoth the Raven and as he walks in, the Waitress tells him his seats are ready. He walks into the private room and in to his surprise that the rest of team RWBYS is there.

Blake: "Shadow, this seems a little expensive..."

Shadow: "Dont worry Blake, I can cover this. The manager owes me a favor anyway."

They decide not to waste any more time and get down to ordering their dinner. Blake gets a Salad and just when Shadow is about to cheer for her getting something other than fish she says fish salad and Shadow could've sworn he felt his eye twitch. Weiss gets a very fancy chicken and alfredo plate. Ruby gets a red salmon plate. Yang gets a burger with the same type of sauce she had at the pub the night before but to make it extra spicy. Finally, Shadow asks for the same thing as Yang.

Shadow: "Waitress could you close the door while we wait for our food?"

The waitress nods and closes the door.

Shadow: "Now the reason why I brought you guys here, is to relay that you're going on the next SBH mission. Just you four and I."

Blake smiles with curiousity, Ruby jumps in excitment, Weiss is just glaring at him and Yang is just smirking.

Shadow: Now the mission here is to take out the main designer for Shash's weapons but his name is unknown. The goal is to take him out. This is the plan. Yang you will go in and create a distraction that gets about as many of the guards out of the warehouse as possible. Ruby and Weiss will come support you. Blake and I will infiltrate through the ventilation system and take out the target. The guards being gone makes it much easier for our exfil. If we are succesful, then Shash will have a hard time making improvements to his weapons. Now, are you all ready for this?"

Team RWBY's responses varied, but all in essence agreed.

By that time the Waitress comes in with there food.

Shadow: "Our food will get cold if we dont eat so, dig in!"

Shadow than takes a huge bite of about half his burger and swallows it. His face doesnt even turn red or move.

Yang, clearly surprised with how Shadow can just down the bite without being fazed asked, "How...?"

Shadow: "I have eaten stuff spicer than this."

They finished their dinner and pay up. It came out to a staggering 1870 lien.

They then walk back to Beacon and head to their respective dorms. Shadow says he is going to plan for other things and to not disturb him unless it's important.

-Ruby 3rd person POV-

Ruby: "Team RWBY get prepared for tomorrow! We have a lot ahead of us!" she says with her quirky and energetic attitude.

Weiss: "Why would Shadow want to bring us instead of his trained team of soldiers? I just dont get it."

Yang: "Mabye he wants to see how awesome we are!"

Ruby: "Mabye he is going to recruit us into SBH!"

Blake: "Lets just see what Shadow has in store for us before we get our hopes up. Even I'm unsure of what's going to happen."

Everyone fell silent at that and finally went to sleep.

-Blake 3rd person POV-

Blake wakes up to a sudden rush of heat. She quickly notices that their air conditioner is running so she knew something was wrong. She gets up walks out of her dorm into Shadow's to find that black flames are everywhere. He was furiously holding his head and looks like he is trying to think.

Blake: "Shadow! Whats the matter?" She says in the nicest tone possible.

Shadows flames then die down a bit and he gets up to walk over to her and gives her a kiss. All traces of black flames instantly disappear after that.

Shadow: "Dont worry I was just doing some planning. Sorry if I woke you. Sometimes its very hard to control my anger when trying to plan important raids such as these. Risks and that nonsense."

Blake is trying to think of ways to help him, but Shadow interrupts her thought.

Shadow: "Thank you for sticking with me Blake. No matter how angry I've been or how much I've screwed up. You've pretty much been there at every scene."

Blake just gave him a close kiss and said: "You don't need to thank me, call it my good nature."

Shadow nods in agreement but yawns.

Blake: 'He needs rest.'

Blake: "Shadow, you should get some sleep." Blake doesnt wait for Shadow's answer as she pulls him to his bed and he gets in and she gets under the blankets with him and cuddles next to him. She then kisses him goodnight, and they asleep.

-Yang 3rd person POV-

Shadow (Via earpiece): "Start with a bang and end with a bang!"

Yang nods to herself knowing that is the code to start the distraction but before she does.

Yang: "Aww, but I like to start and end things with a Yang!" Everyone groans in the earpiece.

Yang then notices the guards are all PMCs with personal cars... she gets an idea.

She yells for the guards to look then jumps in the air and ground pounds the ground near the cars turning parts of cars into ash set some on fire and everything else just goes flying.  
The guards get up and start for Yang but when the first guard is about to reach her he is hit by ice and is frozen solid. The second guard is taken out by a red blur and falls over knocked out. The large combat boot mark on his face suggests an appearance of red riding hood.  
Yang grabs a guard and does a 3 inch punch combined with a high impact shot from her gauntlet and sends him flying into the warehouse. After a quick 15 minutes the guards are either dead, wounded or unconsious.

Yang says to the other two people with her, "That was fun! But anyways lets head back to Beacon."

The girls nod and start heading back.

-15 minutes earlier, Shadow & Blake's location-

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Yang (via earpiece) I like to start and end with a Yang! Shadow and Blake just groan from the god awful pun and start running across the rooftops of the warehouses. Shadow notices two guards and he interchanges his DC17M into its grenade launcher form and fires off a round. The impact knocks the two guards off balance and they fall off the roof. Shadow then runs to the target warehouse and sees the battle going on and wishes that team luck. He sees the ventalation enterence rips the metal off then he heads down into the shaft but before he moves forwrad he is stopped by his Faunus partner. She points to the ceiling of the shaft and notices a trip mine. Shadow then quickly disables it and quickly thanks Blake and moves to the targets office. He sees the target is in a mostly soundproof room and Shadow has a hint of irony as it is similar to the fake mission he talks about a few weeks ago at dinner.

Shadow: 'All I have to do is kill him and take his tablet'

Shadow activates his hidden cuff blades. He jumped down and as silently as possible killed the target, but cleanly.

Blake: "Nice kill Shadow."

Shadow nods and grabs the tablet and scrolls through it the intel on there is amazing. He finds that he was going to send some new design specs to Nova to make the gun degration as slow as Shadows and the same ammo shadow is going after. He was going to send it to Nova today.

Shadow: 'Thank god we got here so quickly otherwise Nova would have had weapons equal to ours.'

Shadow then takes the tablet to see if any other intel is on it and then turns to notice three guards at the door but to his surprise Blake actually killed one and uses her Gambol Shroud to knock the other two in the head, incapacitating them immediately. Blake looks over at the one she hit directly and starts trembling.

Shadow walks over and hugs her.

Shadow: "Its ok, the first one is always hard, its fine. Just watch your breathing."

Blake calms down but Shadow can tell she never killed anyone before.

Shadow: "Dont worry they would have killed us, you did the right thing."

Shadow helps Blake into the airshaft and they made their way to the rooftops. As they are running Shadow radios to Yang for a status but she said they took cares of the guards 10 minutes ago and were already back at Beacon.

Shadow: 'Good job to them...That was quick'

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

Blake is thinking what Shadow has instore with the holo table he installed in his room. After some calculations he turns to everyone and speaks.

Shadow: "Alright people, team RWBYS, excellent job on the mission today. Your overall team score out of 5 is a 4.23 which is outstanding. The overall rating the SBH would have gotten is..."

Blake watches on the screen as a 4.24 pops up under the SBH team. She realizes they did just as good as the SBH team and they have never done this kind of work before.

Shadow: "Good job to all of you. Your dismissed for now, I must go see Ozpin."

Blake stops Shadow for a second.

Blake: "What are you going to tell Ozpin?"

Shadow: "The intel we have found over the last few days."

Shadow then walks out of the room.

-3rd Person Shadow POV-

Shadow knocks on Ozpins door to see if he is busy and hears a faint, "Come in."

Shadow enters and sees Ozpin viewing a video on his Scroll which appears to be a video of something. He turns off the video and turns to Shadow.

Ozpin: "Hello Shadow, what brings you here?"

Shadow pulls out a small datapad and pulls up the intel for Ozpin to see.

Shadow: "We found out from machines tablet that all 9 Nova were transported here so that means instead of 1 left there is now 7. But, that doesnt mean we have to necessarily kill all of them."

Ozpin: "How so?"

Shadow: "Shash is the feet of the Nova squad, just like a human body, if you remove the feet, you're gonna need some wheels to keep it going."

Ozpin: "I see. Anything else?"

Shadow: "We figured out how to upgrade our armor and weapons so our armor can withstand dust ammo and our weapons can fire modified dust bullets so they do not degrade as fast as Shash's guns."

Ozpin: "Very well. Thank you for informing me on what has been happening. You're dismissed."

Shadow then walks out the office and down the hall.

As Shadow walked down the hall, he thought about the week. He had a nice dinner, kicked a bit of butt, and ended up with a lot of intel. 'Will it last? Or is this just a dream?'

Shadow couldn't decide. But he decided to ride it out and see how far the ship would sail.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: It's finally here! The first Tier III M rated chapter. This is going to be awkward for the first few chapters, so you're going to have to deal with it. You voted for it, suffer for your reward. :L Anyway! Enjoy! -Jared

Chapter 15

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

-WARNING, THIS SECTION CONTAINS LEMON BUILDUP, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS SORT OF THING, FILTER OVER TO THE SCENE CONTAINING BLAKE'S POINT OF VIEW. JUST A WARNING TO YOUNG OR "SAFE" VIEWERS.-

Walking back from Ozpin's office to his dorm, Shadow decided to take the long way back. Whilst walking through the courtyard, he saw Blake sitting on a stone bench reading a book. He could quickly catch a glimpse that the title was "Ninja's of Love." Intrigued, Shadow walked up to blake and asked, "whatcha reading?"

Blake seemed startled, not noticing Shadow. "It's uhh... a book for Professor Oobleck's class." Blushing, she quickly hid the book.

Shadow smirked, "riiiiight. Anyway, I'm heading back to my dorm to do some homework for the same Professor. Maybe your research could come in handy?" At which point Blake realized she had been caught. He wore an evil smirk because of this, which only caused Blake to snort, no longer hiding the book. She instead put her bookmark back in its place then stood up. Shadow held out his hand for her to grab, to which she obliged.

Blake: "Well don't just stand there with that stupid grin on your face, let's go get your work done! It's getting late..."

Shadow quickly snapped out of the gaze which he peered into empty space. "Oh! Right. Sorry... I just lost my train of thought for a second."

The two began to walk back to Shadow's dorm. Once there, Blake set up on the left side of Shadow's bed, reading her book whereas Shadow was working on his homework. Being stuck on a question, he naturally asked Blake for assistance.

Shadow: "Hey, Blake? What was the turning point of the human-faunus war?"

Blake looked over a bit pained that she had to put down her book, but agreed to help. "Well..." she leaned over to look at the problem on his paper, "many people believe that the battle for Fort Castle was the turning point of the war. This was due to General Lagune's... inexperience.. to realize that the Faunus have night vision. So when the good General decided to attack during the night, his entire army, which was much larger than that of the Faunus by the way, they were quickly defeated and the General was captured." Blake stopped looking at Shadow's paper to look at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Shadow was looking at his paper the entire time, quite interested in this piece of history. "Hey, thanks." He looked up from his paper to look Blake in the eyes, "that one really stumped me because I don't know much... abou-" Shadow out of nowhere boldly leaned in and kissed Blake, much to her surprise. It was a bit awkward at first, the two not really pressed against each other. After few moments, though, the two were quite into a makeout session. After about a minute right next to each other just kissing, the two parted lips. They finally opened their eyes and stared at each other for ten seconds at the least. After that, they went back to kissing, all-be-it more 'agressive' kissing this time. Blake was rubbing Shadow's shoulders and Shadow had a hand on Blake's cheek. Ten seconds into this kiss, Shadow let out his breath through his nose, 'falling' over sideways onto his bed, taking Blake with him. The two cuddling on the bed and making out. Blake accidentally bumped Shadow's forearm to move his hand from her face to her chest. She didn't seem to care or react to it so Shadow continued to kiss and even feel her chest a bit. Her breasts seemed very soft to him, a small wonder. Shadow also felt Blake feeling his upper body, the muscles which were toned from a lot of training on Freos. It wasn't a body builder's body, but it was the body of a man of action. Regardless, the two continued to be there, feeling each other and kissing 'agressively,' with tongue and a lot of breaths inbetween. Eventually Shadow felt brave and attempted to put his hand towards her pants. As soon as his hand got there, he could feel Blake squirm a bit, but stayed in the kiss. He put his hand inside of her pants and panties, which made her kiss him 'harder.' As Shadow found her vagina, he could feel Blake tense up, almost feeling as if she did not want to have him there. Shadow pulled his hand out and quickly apologised. "I'm sorry..."

Blake, like Shadow, was blushing profusely and was a little out of breath. She did however, find her voice. "Look... it's not you... it's me. I don't think I'm ready for that much comittment yet..."

Shadow pulled her in for a cuddly hug. "I understand."

Shadow felt disappointed that he couldn't go further than that, but felt that this wasn't the only time he would be in a situation like this.

Shadow laid down on his bed looking over his homework. Deeming it finished enough to where he could put it off until tomorrow, he did so. He placed it on his side table to see the clock say '12:58.' He yawned, put his hand behind his head and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes to try to sleep. Just before he got to sleep, he felt Blake cuddle up next to him, which made him very happy. It was also awkward, though... however within time Shadow fell asleep.

-Blake 3rd Person Point of View-

Oobleck: "Going off of the Faunus war discussion from yesterday, who can tell me what is believed to be the major turning point in the war was? The answer was in your homework!"

Blake looked to see Shadow raise his hand.

Oobleck: "Shadow!"

Shadow: "It was the battle for Fort Castle."

Oobleck: "Correct! This was because the Faunus in the fort had very attuned eyes which could see in the dark without any effort. General Lagune's army was quickly..."

In Blake's head, she only heard up until that point and to her the Professor's voice trailed off. She was in deep thought about the night before with Shadow. She knew that at that point she wasn't ready to go that far in her relationship with Shadow just yet. 'He could be just like the others... I have to be sure, first.'

Oobleck: "Miss Belladonna, would you care to elaborate?"

Blake broke her stare into space to look at the Professor. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you the first time, Professor."

Oobleck: "I asked, how can the White Fang or the Faunus eventually come to terms with humanity? I think you are the most qualified for this question..."

Blake was urked by the question, but she answered anyway. "Uhh... well, Humanity would have to stop all descrimination. The Faunus have always been very tolerant of Humanity but... we... always treated them as lesser beings. Even today, most of the good faunus are looked down upon because of the actions of the White Fang. So I guess the faunus in the white fang would have to cease agression as well so that humanity can be coaxed into peace."

Oobleck: "Hm. I do believe you are right. Anyway! That handles this class." The bell rang at the end of Professor Oobleck's class at the same time he finishes, as usual. "I expect an explanation from everyone else on what they think humanity and the faunus can do to further a step towards peace. Class dismissed!"

Blake grabbed her things and walked out of the class only to be stopped by Yang.

Yang: "Hey, I have a favor to ask of you."

Blake: "...oh?"

Yang: "Here, I'd like to ask in private." She pulled Blake over to a secluded part of the hallway which nobody was walking past due to its darkness. Blake didn't really see a difference though, her cat-like eyes assisted her in that matter.

Blake: "So what do you need?"

Yang: "Well... I'm kind of curious about how 'far' my boyfriend is willing to go in our relationship. So... I was wondering if you can get Shadow out of his dorm for some time within the next couple of days."

Blake was confused and thought this was a joke. "You're kidding right?" Yang just looked at her with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh my Oum, you're not. Okay... I'll do something."

Yang: "Thanks!" Yang gave a bright smile and gave Blake a hug.

Blake: "Don't mention it..." Blake started to slowly walk away towards her next class with Professor Goodwitch.

Yang: "Are you okay, Blake?"

Blake: "Yeah... I just need to think about some things."

Yang: "Alright. Well, you can come to me anytime! Okay?"

Blake nodded and replied: "Okay..."

She then turned again to walk off towards Goodwitch's class.

-Shadow 3rd Person POV-

Goodwitch: "Today, class, we'll be learning about what you can really do. Most everyone here has something about them that nobody else can do. Miss Nikos has the ability to control the poles of metal or magnetic objects, this is known as her semblance. Most of you have learned what your semblances are from your combat schools before coming here. However for those who don't we will be expirimenting with you today. Everyone else, you are dismissed for the day."

Everyone said a cheer as they walked out of the main auditorium for Beacon to relax. The only remaining souls inside of the auditorium was team TJGJ, Shadow, some random guy wearing a green combat outfit and a mask of purple & amber combined with a black full head mask and Goodwitch herself. Shadow was surprised that so many people could know about their semblances but remembered that he was a newbie to this world. Still, there was the mysterious green armored student next to him.

Goodwitch: "Only five? Thank goodness... Well, let's get started! GT and TJ, please come here. Are you familiar with your semblances?"

As the two walked up, GT responded: "Yeah. A bit. We've been practicing."

Goodwitch: "Well, please show me your progress."

GT and TJ nodded and proceeded to burst into their respective flames; GT into red and TJ into blue. Goodwitch nodded in approval.

Goodwitch: "The colors are different, have you noticed anything special about your respective semblances?"

Shadow turned and listened to TJ say: "when I slash at an object, it will usually decintegrate into ashes."

GT shook his head and added: "no, unforunately. I haven't had a whole lot of practice lately. I've been busy."

TJ nudged GT's ribs with an evil smirk and a wink, to which GT responded by punching TJ's shoulder and frowning. Shadow was intrigued to know what his team had been doing since they had last been in contact. They haven't talked much for the past couple of weeks...

Goodwitch: "Please save the hostilities for dueling, gentlemen. You may go, now. GT, please practice your semblance, I would like to know what you are capable of soon."

GT nodded and walked with TJ back to their dorm.

Goodwitch turned back to the remaining four students. "Next up, Jared. Please come up here."

Shadow shuffled his weight to his left, after standing on his right since the beginning of class. He crossed his arms, getting impatient. 'Come on... get it done, already!'

Goodwitch: "Do you have any idea how your semblance works?"

Jared: "A bit. I managed to get it down to a basic idea. If I hold my breath time slows down and I can move, but when I look at my arms and skin, it's pitch black. However, I have noticed recently that if I were to step five feet in front of me and turned around, I could see myself when I started holding my breath."

Goodwitch: "Darkness. Interesting. Demonstrate, please?"

Jared: "Of course." Shadow watched Jared's chest expand, and in an instant, Jared disappeared from the left side of the stage and appeared on the right. Goodwitch just turned around and wasn't that fazed to see Jared standing there. He was breathing a little heavy now, after getting to the other side.

Goodwitch: "You seem to be more fatigued when you use your semblance. If you must use it in combat, use it in moderation."

Jared: "Alright..."

Goodwitch: "Thank you for demonstrating, you may go. Shadow, you are next."

Shadow nodded to Jared who passed by him on his way out, whom nodded back in response. Shadow uncrossed his arms and stepped onto the stage.

Goodwitch: "Do you know what your semblance is or how it works?"

Shadow thought about it for a couple of minutes then said: "Not really..."

Goodwitch sighed and asked: "does anything happen when you get into a heated battle?"

Shadow: "Now that you mention it... black flames appear when I get angry."

Goodwitch: "Emotion... that's... new..."

Shadow: "It is?"

Goodwitch: "Nevermind that, do you know the feeling you get when your flames appear?"

Shadow: "Sort of...?"

Goodwitch: "Try to find your happy place and then call on that feeling."

Shadow: "This seems stupid..."

Goodwitch: "Just do it."

Shadow: "Alright, fine." Shadow began to think about him sitting with Blake on a hill watching a sunset. He immediately lost his concentration and instead started getting really shy and sheepish from remembering what happened the night before. Instead of thinking about Blake, he started to think about the moment the Admiral known as Sharp ceded herself & the 125th from the Republic and he proposed a raid on her base. This made him extremely happy to think about putting a hole in Sharp's helmet, and started to feel the feeling when he emits the black flames. He concentrated on it and eventually felt a warm glow on him. He felt a slight burn on his cheek, and felt where he had accidentally cut himself that morning whilst shaving had healed.

Goodwitch: "This seems about normal. Try practicing with other emotions when you get a chance. Tomorrow I want a report on what you can do."

Shadow nodded and walked out, still feeling the shame from thinking about Blake. He needed to find a way to make it up to her. He walked out, only hearing a faint calling for the last kid, who's name was "And" something. He couldn't care less right then, though, he had to find Blake and ask what he could do to make it up to her. 'Dammit... I can and will fix this. Now where is she...?'

Shadow pulled out his scroll to find he already had a message from Blake. "Meet me at the courtyard once you are done with Goodwitch, I'd like to take a walk with you."

Shadow instantly responded that he was on his way and started walking there. He saw Jared back towards his dorm with a very questioning look. Shadow wondered what he could be worried about but knew that wasn't his perogative at that moment. He continued on towards Blake whom was waiting for him.

-End-

After Notes: This is just the first Tier III chapter we've released so far. The reason it took so long to put out is because we had to get used to the transition and think of what we could do with it. It will definitely ramp up in intensity VERY soon. There was just no need for a lot of swearing in this chapter just yet, nor to have Blake (being the reserved person she is) go and do it with Shadow on the spot. It may never happen for all you know! Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next chapter! -Jared 


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: This chapter contains LEMON if this stuff offends you in anyway dont read the chapter. (For younger readers and safe ones) Otherwise enjoy. (Also we have added a new editor/writer to the team! Designer. HE will be helping with the story now just so you know so welcome des to the fmaily)

Jared 3rd person POV

Jared was walking down the hallways of Beacon when he gets a ping on his scroll and notices its a message from Yang. He opens it and reads it.

The message said: "Come to Shadow's dorm. ;)"

Confused as to what might happen but not wanting to disappoint his girfriend he responds back with a questionable "okay...?" and changes his path towards Shadow's dorm instead of heading to the Cafeteria to get dinner.

-Yang 3rd Person POV-

Yang was sitting on Shadow's bed, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Jared. She smiles when she sees Jared in the doorway and gets up to hug him. Jared embraces her back and is confused as to what he expects her to ask or say.

Yang leaned her head over to Jared's ear and whispered: "Jared, ever heard of something in a relationship called a home run?"

Jared tensed up and sheepishly replied: "No... why?"

Yang giggles and asked: "Well... remember when I told you I would show you a fun time earlier this year?"

Jared now starting to look nervous respond with: "Yeah... why?"

Yang pushes him onto the bed and says: "Well..." She crawls over the bed over to Jared and begins to undo his belt buckle.

Jared says with a quiver in his voice: "Uhhh, Yang?!"

Yang, now at his underwear, looks up at him and winks.

Jared face fully red and probably now realizing what was about to happen, slowly backs away as Yang pulls down his underwear. Now, having his lower half completely exposed, he is reduced to a stutter: "Y-Yang...?! W-what are you do-oing!?"

Yang now grinning at the sight, replies, "It should be obvious by now!" She then slowly reaches for his cock...

Jared: "Uhhhh...!" Yang begins to rub up and down on his dick with her hand. Jared slowly gets harder as she rubs faster and begins to tighten her grip. Just when Jared least expected it, she begins to lick his dick slowly at first, but increases in speed. Jared begins to feel a rush and unexpectedly blows his load. Yang, now with a quarter of her face covered in Jared's cum, swallows what landed in her mouth, giggles and says: "It's your first time, isn't it?" Jared now out of breath responds with an affirmative grunt. Yang, now fully understanding the situation which she has gotten herself into, asks, "so... I'm your first...?" Jared responds with another affirmative grunt. She then respectively replies, "awww. How cute!" Yang wipes the remainder of the load off of her face and begins to clean Jared's cock. Since he had just recently came, it made Jared cringe. After she is finished with that task, she leans back and takes off her tanktop, leaving only a bra. She then crawls beside him and begins to work on making him hard again with her left hand whilst making out with him.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared, feeling as though Yang was doing all the work, decided that he should return the favor by using his left hand to balance himself and use his right hand to grab and massage her left breast.

Yang broke the kiss and said: "getting into it now, eh?" She immediately pushes herself away from Jared for a second and begins to undo her bra. "This should make it a bit more enjoyable for you." Jared, sensing the start of a race, begins to unbutton his shirt and throws off the tie he was wearing. Just as Yang gets her bra undone, Jared grabs Yang at her thighs and pulls her towards him. Yang was now on her back anxiously staring at Jared who was on his knees staring curiously down at Yang. Jared then leans over Yang's body to kiss her on the lips. Feeling a bit brave, he decides to go lower, the neck. After kissing her neck for a couple of seconds, he decided to go lower, her breasts. After being there for a good thirty seconds, he moved on, once again, this time to the belly. Once at the belly, he started to work down Yang's shorts. "Wow, surprised that you're getting this into it, for it being your first time." Jared mentally scoffed at the taunt, and kept working on her shorts, which had just been demoted from the rank of the hips to the bedside. Since Yang is such a classy broad, Jared found it no surprise that she indeed wore panties. Jared abrubtly had a bold idea in his head and decided to execute it immediately. He grabbed Yang's knees and pushed them up towards her breasts. Jared just barely heard an exasperated Yang whisper "whoa..." in amazement at Jared's newfound drive . He could then see a barely obscured sight of his objective. Being that he is a man of action, he quickly removed this obstruction by simply sliding her panties up her legs to her knees. Also being that he is a strategic man of action, he pulled her by her hips up his thighs, so that her back rested on his legs while her booty rested on his chest and his face between her legs. Jared's mind was racing, he didn't quite know how to start. He soon however, decided that using his fingers first was probably the better idea. He used his hands to part Yang's 'lips' and take a gander. Whilst being cloned, he went through the flash training so he knew a bit about the human anatomy, being it male or female. He analyzed what he saw and decided to start by thoroughly massaging the clit. Whilst starting to breathe a bit heavy, Yang managed to ask, "So... you're sure this is your first... time?"

Jared took this as a smartass remark, but a challenge and replied, "what, not good enough for you? Let's see..." Once finished with that sentence, Jared took a breath and introduced his mouth into the equation. Since being stimulated, Yang's walls had expanded, giving enough room for Jared to start exploring the inside of her with his tongue whilst simultaneously still rubbing her clit rapidly. He could see Yang start to grab the bedsheets from time to time when he looked up from an already good sight, and could hear Yang start to let out moans and even faster breathing. Jared couldn't believe the position he was in right now; the taste was damn near indescribable, the sound only made the situation better and he felt good knowing that he basically 'served' his girlfriend after all her jokes against him.

"Well... unh... wasn't expecting... agh... that...!" Yang, now that he was going full speed, flicking his tongue whilst retracting it and pushing back and forth inside of her and massaging her clit in a circular fashion very quickly, was close to yelling her moans. She was doing her best to keep quiet as students were starting to go to bed, but she couldn't really help it. Just as Jared thought that he was in control of the situation, Yang rolled out of his grasp. And then in one fluid movement, she removes the dangling panties from her knees and tackles Jared onto the bed. "Alright... you've had your fun, but now it's time to heat things up a bit!" Jared, now pinned down by Yang, watched as Yang slowly lowered herself onto his dick. He didn't feel success or accomplishment for the fact he just lost his virginity, only the scolding heat and pleasure of her pussy. "Holy fuck you're big!" Jared grinned at the compliment then realized he was only halfway in. Jared's grin then turned into a full blown smile. "Why are you so happy... oh you little... wait... I mean... fuck." Jared then decided to take advantage of Yang being distracted by his size and break free of her hold. He then grabbed her thighs and pushed her down on the rest of the way, forcing Yang to scream a little bit and then fall on his chest. Jared responded to her fall by giving her a tight embrace.

Jared leaned to her ear and apologetically asked: "I'm sorry... was that too fast...?"

Yang just huffed and replied: "No, just... never had anyone this big before..."

Jared smiled and replied like a smartass: "Well, I guess this is a first for you too!" To this... Yang just sighed.

-Yang 3rd person POV-

Yang, now feeling defeated, sighed at how she was losing this fight. She decided however that it was not over and that she could still win if she endured. She just had to tire Jared out before she was.

Yang: "Alright, hotshot, let's see how long you last now." Yang then started to move her hips up and down, trying to cover as much vertical distance as she could bear. She could feel a shortness of breath as she moved on top of him, and was about to cross her point of no return. She kept bouncing, up and down on top of Jared's pelvis, seeing and feeling him enjoying the situation, much like she was. She felt her breasts bouncing up and down on her chest, not by much, but enough for Jared to grab on to massage and tweak her nipples. This sent Yang over the edge; she could feel herself go over the edge, becoming hotter, moaning and starting to move faster on his cock. She couldn't figure out if she was angry or just driven in this situation, trying to win. She looked down into Jared's eyes to see him looking nearly afraid of the situation. His face then changed from fear to determination as he started to use his hips in combination with Yang's. The two were now locked in a deadly duel of endurance, trying to tire each other out whilst both giving their all. Yang's fingernails were now digging into Jared's shoulders as the two fought harder and harder with every passing moment, making him cringe in pain but also encouraged him to thrust harder. Without warning, Jared pulled Yang into a tight embrace as he pushed himself forward and Yang onto her back. As soon as Yang's back hit the bedsheets, Jared started thrusting, catching her off guard.

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared, whilst heavily breathing and heartily thrusting, managed to taunt: "Let's see if you can keep up!" As Jared continued to thrust into Yang harder and faster, her intervals between breaths rapidly decreased. Not long into the session, Yang started to moan again after losing momentum between position changes. Jared felt and saw Yang squirm as he managed to get deeper and deeper into her pussy. Although subtle at first, her movements became more rapid and erratic; clenching bedsheets, shifting her weight from one side to the other and howling in ecstasy.

(side note yang deviant bullshit shtuff)

Yang, suddenly, yelled: "Ohh... shit...! Fuck...! Oh Oum...!" As she let out the name of the creator of Remnant, she arced her back, screamed loudly and froze for a moment. As she came, Jared hugged her tight.

Jared then leaned his head over to Yang's ear and whispered: "I win..."

Final note: This entire scene is lemon. If you actually read it and enjoyed it, fantastic. Give us tips for the future on what you would like to see (don't get too cocky though [see what I did there?]). The next few chapters shouldn't be planned with this much... intensity in mind... or the pants. Anywho! Thanks for reading! Next chapters may take longer due to school starting but who gives a damn! :3 -Jman

(Also shoutout to the man who helped me write this chapter. Damn you you classy broad with sunglasses) 


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter 17 is here! Please leave a favorite, or a review would help us greatly. Thank you to all of those who have support the story so far it means a lot to us. Anyways Enjoy this chapter!) (Chapter 18 should be here soon! Stay Alert!)

-Blake 3rd person POV-

Blake was pacing impatiently in the Beacon courtyard. She was waiting for the arrival of Shadow, of whom she was tasked to preoccupy while Yang was... "testing" Jared. She cringed at that thought, sending goosebumps down her arms and back. As she finished sweeping that thought off of her mental plate, a familliar, quizzical face turned the corner.

Shadow: "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

Blake: "What? I mean... no! Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight. I have nothing to do and I was hoping to learn a little more about you."

From her standpoint Shadow was in deep thought. 'Ah crap, I think he suspects me...' Blake thinks as Shadow lets out a long sigh and says "Alright... let's see... where do you want to go tonight?"

Blake: "Ah... how about just a seat at the cliffs overlooking Vale?"

Shadow shrugged, agreed and turned to walk off towards the destination. Once there, the two sat down and cuddled up close next to each other. For five minutes, they sat, silently. Finally, Blake managed the courage to ask a personal question to Shadow.

Blake: "So how exactly did Shash and his Nova harass you?"

Shadow was taken aback by the question and emitted a small black steam. He quickly stemmed his anger and began to search for an answer. "They... insulted me as a person... as a soldier... and as a leader. That's really all you need to know, it won't do you any better to know more..."

Blake was quite annoyed with Shadow's keeping of secrets. Because of this, she snapped: "look, if you want me to have a trusting and good relationship with you, I don't want you to be holding any secrets from me! If we keep on a relationship as it is, I can't trust you at all!" She noticed how tightly she gripped Shadow's hand and loosened it a tad, but still keeping just enough strength to encourage Shadow further.

Shadow sighed and began: "It started when I became a Captain. Captain is considered the first major officer rank you get in the Republic's Military. There were small bits of criticism here and there but the big... issues... didn't start until I was promoted to Commander. They started criticising me due to the fact I was chosen over a more favorable officer at the time by the Supreme Commander himself. Once the criticism started, few came to my aid to support me, and those who did were, in terms of a domino effect, also criticized. As the social war with Nova raged on, it came to a head one day when a good friend of theirs released something of Jared's, which was quite... sensitive. Once it was out, he was mocked and I attempted to defend him by suspending Shash and those who insulted him. As this was happening, General Mack decided to walk in at that time in the middle of the argument. He walked over to the drinks, picked up a cup, took a sip and turned around. He told me that Jared and I would be suspended until further notice and that Nova would be repromoted to their original ranks until the issue was resolved. It left both Jared and I compeltely _flabbergasted. _By taking careful steps and waiting patiently, the issue was resolved and everyone was repromoted to their ranks, besides that of some Nova who were unquestionably at fault. This set them off but left us satisfied. Three days later, we were sent on the operation to recover the artifact which sent us here... and me to you. So... is there anything in particular you would like me to elaborate on or are you content with what you have just learned?"

Blake pondered the suggestion but went against it: "I'm... good on your past for now. I may come back to it later if there are any serious issues."

"Good... beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Blake watched as Shadow turned and looked from the scenery into Blake's eyes, which had already turned towards his. They slowly leaned in but they were cut off by a loud roar in the air. The two looked up to see a Bullhead dropship above them. The side of the drop ship had a painted red wolf with a triple claw going right through it.

Blake: "It's the White Fang!"

Shadow: "Thanks for the heads up..."

Blake: "Quit being sarcastic, we're in trouble!" The two watched the door open to the bullhead and see a red-haired faunus with horns standing inside. "Oh no... Adam..." She hid behind Shadow who stood in front of her, sword at the ready.

Shadow moved towards the drop ship which landed with 6 White Fang minions standing there alongside. Shadow clenched his fists and held a stern face.

-Shadow 3rd person POV-

Shadow: 'Remember, non-lethal combat only. Hand to hand combat will have to do...'

Shadow watched as the red-haired faunus exited the Bullhead and started toward him.

Adam: "Give her here and we will leave without causing an issue"

Shadow then remembered to try to use other emotions for his semblance so he started thinking of him and Blake together and the future ahead of them. He felt himself getting warm knowing his flames were now emerging. He then responded to the Adam.

Shadow: "Leave her alone, she just didn't want to be part of your violent war anymore. Let her be."

Adam: "She is a traitor to her own kind!"

Shadow: "No, you are a traitor to your own kind."

This caused Adam to get angry gh to tell his men to attack Shadow and capture Blake who was hiding in a secluded spot. All six Faunus ran for Shadow weapons drawn.

Shadow took the closest faunus and hit him in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to fall over unconscious from the blow. Two fell out from the formation and ran towards Shadow, only to be knocked on their asses from him sweeping his foot under their legs. This allowed Shadow to take the fourth faunus to bull-rush him and kick in both of his knee caps, causing him to howl in pain and double over unconscious from the intense pain. The first pair of faunus, now recovered from their first round, got up and attempted round two. Sadly, their efforts were in vain as Shadow took them by the crowns of their heads and saw to a union of foreheads. The relationship was intimate; the two fell to the floor, unconscious and with a headache worthy of any cantina drinker. The last two conscious soldiers raised their guns to fire, but before they could, Blake pounced onto the battlefield and round-house kicked the one to Shadow's left, incapacitating him and distracting the other. Shadow used this to run up to the faunus and give him a freight-train of a punch in the cheek, making the scruffy faunus fly into a tree and damn-near killing him. He quickly recovered from the adrenaline surge and turned to the only other standing faunus.

Adam: "You're all pathetic excuses for soldiers!" He then raised the hilt of his sword to which Shadow was confused about then he saw a trigger near his hand and saw him pull it. He quickly dodged and used the mercenary's slow reflexes to clothesline him in the Adam's apple. Adam gripped his throat, unable to react to the pain and ran inside the drop ship as it started to lift off. As the dropship turned away, a small stream of vomit came from the passenger side of the Bullhead. Shadow took a deep breath and felt his anger fade away. Then Shadow slowly turned to Blake.

Shadow: "Are you ok?"

Blake: "Yes, I was just a bit shocked that he would come back for me. Anyways thank you for not killing them. It lessens the impact of this faunus versus humanity issue..."

Shadow: "I hope so. Now we should probably start heading ba-"

Shadow was about to say more but then he heard a faint thud from behind him and he saw Blake's expression change to shock. He turned around for something he was not expecting.

Adam was lying right behind them with a slit throat, in the final stages of bleeding out. Shadow from what he saw noticed none of the soldiers with Adam had a blade of that type to cut his neck with.

'I wonder who would have access to such a we...'

His thoughts were cut off by a explosion and he looked up to see the drop ship going down in flames and crashing in the courtyard. A small crowd of students started to show up and one of them ran towards him while telling the students to calm down. Shadow knew it must be Titus because Jared said that he would be busy with homework and that GT and TJ had strict curfews to which they went to sleep at.

Titus: "Reporting to help sir!"

Shadow responded by telling Titus to check for survivors and Titus ran off. Shadow then went back to Blake who was looking at Adam.

Shadow: "I'm sorry for what happened to him... even though you and him weren't on the... best of terms."

Blake: "Thank you." She somberly closed the gap and hugged Shadow.

This moment was short lived due to the fact Ruby and Weiss came running towards them in frantic motions.

Ruby: " We heard the explosion and we were worried so we came running!" and ruby then started to talk so fast that Shadow had trouble keeping up with what she was saying. Weiss, after a new personal record of a minute, finally told her to quit being a dolt and shut her up quickly.

Shadow was about to say more, but then he heard a awful sound of armor breaking and a loud manly scream. His eyes widened upon turning around. Titus moved his hand to his pierced breast to see blood and a vibrosword constantly attempting to remove more of his flesh. Titus nodded and muttered something to which no one could hear, but one saw. Shash removed his sword from Titus's spine and made a horizontal slash at his neck, severing his head from his torso. Shadow could feel all emotions in him drain away except for one, vengeance. He charged Shash with a mighty battle cry and took the first swing with his dark sword, to which Shash blocked with an evil grin. The two stalemated, sword to sword, for five seconds then quickly broke apart to prepare for the next encounter. Shadow could not think clearly and his vision was very narrow, so he did not notice Shash dashing towards him until it was a tad too late. He attempted to dodge Shash's kick, but once he ducked, it was all Shash needed to connect his foot with Shadow's helmet. This disarmed Shadow and turn him for just long enough for Shash to (luckily) only land a vibroknife slash on his left breastplate. After being hit, Shadow felt himself growing angrier and hotter. He picked up his sword off of the ground and turned to Shash who stood there with his weapons ready, making a mocking motion at Shadow with his hand. Shadow put his sword on the sheath on his back and ran towards Shash unarmed. He purposely threw a punch at the air next to Shash's right cheek and followed up by spinning to his left and elbowing Shash (who attempted to dodge an already missed punch to the left) right in the helmet. Shadow continuing with the momentum connected another hit when he upper cut him in the jaw. As Shash's helmet flew off and he fell over from the force from the upwards hit, his face changed to a snarl. Shadow knew the tide of the battle had turned and grabbed his DC17M from his hip. As he took aim at Shash, he saw the Nova realize what he was about to do and Shash ran off towards his teammates, with a small hand signal. Shadow opened fire and missed. He cursed then noticed two Nova charging him. Not caring about them, he thoughtlessly put three bolts in the chest of one and a headshot on the other. As they fell over dead, he adjusted his aim back towards Shash, only to realize too late that Shash had taken his aim with a sniper. Two shots rang out from the barrel of said blaster and hit Shadow in the shoulder and in the knee. He whimpered from pain and cursed Shash for playing dirty. As he hit the ground, clutching his arm and stumbling trying to stand back up, Shash had walked towards him. Shash dropped his sniper rifle and instead unsheathed his vibrosword. As he raised his sword to make the final blow, Shadow closed his eyes and felt his life flash before his eyes. From growing up in a cloning tube, from the flash learning, the training in the sim rooms, the battlefields he's crossed and fought on, the secret ops he's played a part in, the screwed up operation which sent him to this strange world and finally, an image of him and Blake walking on the pier at sunset from a couple of nights before. His only regret was that he wouldn't have time to say goodbye.

*BLAK, BLAK*

He reopened his eyes to see Shash drop his sword and look around confusedly. As another shot barely missed his head, he turned an ran back towards the gunship which held the remaining living Nova. As soon as he was aboard, the gunship took off and blasted towards some unknown location. Shadow roared at the top of his lungs as he watched Shash escape once again. Once he cooled off, he sulked over to Titus's body. As he felt his eyes start to burn and his stomach start to clench from the horrible sight of his fallen comrade, Shadow fell to his knees, looking at the decapitated, blank stare of Titus's face. Team RWBY and GT & TJ (who decided to show up a bit late) finally worked up the nerve to walk over and look at the aftermath. Yang and Jared, sprinting with an odd limp, finally showed up looking a bit flustered.

Yang: "Whoa, what happ-... oh. Oh... well, this is awkward."

Shadow, with a dark shadow on his face, muttered: "Thanks for the help back there..." The response seemed to surprise everyone else, likely from the hoarse and grim tone he was speaking in. He then picked up Titus's body and took him towards a hill 50 meters from the battlefield. Once Shadow had gone back and retrieved the dismembered head of Titus, they placed him as best they could inside of the makeshift grave, as if he never taken that fatal swing. Shadow watched the grave fill with dirt as GT and TJ shoveled it in and felt his eyes start to tear up. To prevent everyone else from seeing him this way, he put on his helmet and started to walk back towards the battlefield with a cold feeling surrounding his body. 'Damn Shash...!'

-Jared 3rd person POV-

Jared and Yang looked over the grave of Titus as their teammates and friends walked back to their dorms for some rest. As they looked, Yang's focus was on Jared, but something kept drawing her eye over Shadow.

"I realize that I should probably feel... pained... by this, however I've seen this sight too many times for my own good before..."

Yang: "I... don't think I can say the same, honestly."

Jared: "Oh trust me, I don't expect you to. It's just... I hope he gets to a better place, but I know that we can just clone another up in 7 years time..."

Yang: "Wait... Jared?"

Jared: "Yeah?"

Yang: "Two things; why is Shadow glowing blue, and who fired the sniper that we heard?"

Jared: "Well, since his semblance is based on emotion, I wouldn't find it hard to believe that he is depressed because he is... well... emotionally unstable, thanks to the crack in his cloning tube. As for the shots... your guess is as good as mine. They were in pretty rapid succession, minus the third. I really only know two people that can fire like that, but only one with good enough reason to be here... ain't that right, Major?"

A somewhat deep voice drew out: "...fuck."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

"...fuck."

Jared saw Yang frantically looking around for the source of the voice from the corner of his eye. Jared looked at Yang whom looked at him, the gap between them being about three feet. Jared turned his head the other way, still wondering where that classy man was! He heard a short startled report from Yang and turned his head to see that the space between them was now taken up by a white armored clone with extra armor and a double pauldron. The visor on his helmet reflected the sun's light on a nearby tree. His crossed arms and shaking side-to-side, ground-facing helmet shows his obvious dismay to being caught.

The new clone released a heavy sigh and said: "Well'p... I guess I can always count on you to ruin the fun, eh, Jay?"

Jared grinned and replied: "Of course. What would you to without me, Des? You classy son of a-"

Des: "Hey! Hey hey! There's a lady here, and your lady nonetheless! You should have a bit more self restraint there, old chap!"

Yang made a frown and interjected: "I'm not that much of a milk-drinker...!"

Des: "Are you sure...?" Des said with a smug tone.

Jared, red from embarrassment did two things. He first punched Des in the shoulder, to which Des just scoffed at. He second replied: "Not cool... not cool at all, man! Besides, how would you know such things?!"

Des, now laughing, responded: "Very vividly, and very carefully. There's quite a lot you can see through a sniper scope... you of all people should know this."

Jared raised his hand, as if to respond, but decided against it, knowing that it would only bring more arguments and possibly a brawl.

Des then turned to Yang and introduced himself. "My name is Designer. However, you, may call me Des." He extended his hand towards her, as a gesture of greeting, to which Yang took and shook quickly.

"It's Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

They then separated hands and Des leaned over to Jared to whisper: "Yeah, I can totally see why she's your type." Jared again, punches Des in the shoulder.

Des then looked around and said: "Anyways, it's been great, but I have a tight schedule to keep... so cya later..."

Des, giving no time for the couple to think, disappears from sight and only leaves behind the memory of his arrival. Jared turned to Yang, whom looked very confused. He returned the expression, not knowing where Des could have gone. 'Meh, he'll be back.' Jared then tugged at Yang's shoulder to peacefully walk her back to Beacon during the late evening hours.

-Blake 3rd Person POV-

Blake woke up without the warmth of Shadow's embrace that morning. She looked around team RWBY's dorm as everyone still slept. The light-headed faunus took out her Scroll to see the time; "9:30 A.M." A grumble escaped her mouth as she rolled her hand to the side and looked up at Yang's bed. 'Hold on a second... there's no indentation indicating where Yang is sleeping... if she is... which means...!" She quickly glared at the Scroll again to see the day; "Monday." '...Oh crap...!' In a flurry, she rushed out of bed, grabbed her garments and haphazardly wore them on her form, adjusting it as she rushed around the dorm, preparing herself. Blake brushed her hair, placed her bow upon her head and tied it, did her makeup and finally fixed her exquisite clothes, now worn properly. She blasted out of the dormitory and ran towards Professor Port's Grimm class. As she ran, she took a leftover sweet roll from the mess hall and ate it along the way. Upon nearly reaching the class, she finished the sugar-coated bun and composed herself.

She knocked on the closed door to see an entire class staring at her, wondering at how she was late. Professor Port even turned from his famous self-entitled speeches about how great he is to look at the interruption.

Prof. Port: "I am unsurprised due to what happened last night; however your teammates should have at least roused you." On that note, he turned to look at team RWBY, sitting in front. Ruby had a stern expression on her face, noting her position on this situation. Weiss, being her, scoffed at the comment. Lastly, Yang just lollygagged in her place, as usual.

Blake responded by simply bowing her head and replying: "Yes sir. Thank you for the excuse of punishment, but please, next time give me no excuse. It was my fault I was not awake on time." She stood straight up again and gave no time for response as she walked to her seat and sat down.

Prof. Port: "Hum... as I was saying... the beast was no match for my sheer cunning and..." Port's voice trailed out as Blake was heavy in thought about the night before. She had gone to Shadow's dorm to try and take refuge there for the night. However once her knuckles rapped on the door, Shadow denied her entry and requested some personal space for a couple of days. She wanted to confront him about it with every fiber of her being, so she turned around for a split second and scanned the classroom with her cat-like eyes. From as much as she saw, she saw very little of Shadow... none, in fact. She turned her head back around and placed it on her forearms as she gazed at the ground, thoughts heavy upon the topic of Shadow.

-THREE DAYS LATER-

-Jared 3rd Person POV-

Jared was walking down the hall back towards his dorm after a long day of schoolwork and shenanigans. He put his hands behind his head and let out a sigh as he walked. 'What a long and tiring day... I really don't need anything... dammit...!' Jared cursed as he saw Blake running over

Blake stops abruptly in front of him and gave him no time to greet her; "Have you seen Shadow, Jared?"

Jared: "Unfortunately and fortunately, no."

Blake looked down, with a very somber look on her face.

'No...' Jared thought.

"Well..." Blake asked.

'Don't do it...' Jared hoped.

"I was hoping that you could... you know..."

'Oh for f-' Jared stopped the thought abruptly to start thinking of replies.

"...could you help me try to contact Shadow?"

Jared let out a long sigh; "Unh... alright. Sure. Why not... let's go try to find him. But before we go, a small joke?"

Blake looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly.

Jared: "I guess you could say Shadow is... a _shadow_ of his former self...?"

Blake's eyes flared with anger but it quickly vanished as she turned towards Shadow's dorm and said: "Let's go..."

Jared: "...was it something I said?"

The walk to Shadow's dorm was quick and wordless. Jared thought he saw the gleam of a tear on her cheek.

As Jared caught up to Blake, whom was already at the door, he heard her knock and attempt to open the door. He heard a silent curse as she felt the door still as rigid as before they arrived.

Blake: "It won't budge..."

Jared immediately thought, 'That's what she said...' but quickly suppressed the urge to say it. He instead chose the words; "I have an idea..." He approached the door and banged loudly. "Hey! Get out of there you coward! The time to fight will soon be upon us and you would sit in a room and hide like a shadow in a dark room!" Jared heard only a groan from the inside. He did however, hear a small chuckle from the outside... behind him. He turned around to see a white clad clone; Des.

"Alright! Shadow, we're going to do this the easy way, or my way," Des exclaimed. "Which do you prefer?" Again, just a groan from the inside. Des shrugged and brought his right knee to his chest, then thrusted it forward with as much force as possible to kick down the door. The maneuver succeeded, as the door fell off of its hinges. Jared, although startled by the straightforwardness, was not surprised by Des coming down to this method of entry. He did see, however, Blake was clearly shocked by the brusque tact of Designer's entry. Jared, although through dust, sees the silhouette of a man surrounded by a blue glow. The man finally made it through the cloud to the entryway to his abode.

"_What_ do _you_ want, Jar-... Des?" Many traces of anger dissipated from Shadow's face as he gazed at the striking appearance of the white clone with the scratches on his armor.

Des: "Look, you need to come out of your shell. Seriously. Right now, you look like some sort of old hermit, wallowing in your own sorrow for not living life. You got a lot of it ahead of you, so why don't you just suck it up!"

Jared saw the flash of anger in Shadow's eyes and noticed the fist forming in his hand. He already knew what would happen... he also knew that Des saw as well.

Thud. The fist strikes the cheekplate of the helmet as Designer's head turns. After the strike subsided and Shadow started to breathe a little harder from letting out that much steam, Des turned his head back.

Des: "Good start, but you're going to have to try a little more in your head, Shadow." Des pointed with his finger at Shadow's head. "But just remember, if you ever do that again without taking heed of your actions, it will not be me taking the punch." Des turned then and strolled off down the halls, cloaking once halfway down the nearest hallway.

Jared turned his head back towards Shadow, able to see only a pair of fists and a very angered but saddened face. Jared felt Blake brush past him and give Shadow's arm a tight embrace. "Please... don't just seal yourself away. You have teammates. I've been to that place of focusing on one emotion, you don't have to just... lock yourself up like a guilty man in a cell when it never was your fault... it was the fault of the Nova and that bastard Shash! Please... just... talk to me..."

Shadow: "..."

Jared sighed and turned around, thinking that Shadow would respond with his usual "no." He was very surprised to hear a faint "...meet me tonight... we'll speak then," from behind him. He smiled and continued walking back to his dorm. He put both hands behind his head and sighed as he walked.

'Finally, maybe I can go catch up on some shuteye... unless there are any more surprises.' And Jared found none as he walked back to his dorm, finding his teammates in bed and him alongside them soon enough.

End of 18.

A.N.: Sorry for the long while to produce this. School has given me and Shadow a fustercluck of work, hindering us from getting this done. Ah well, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 19... oh boy. Let's just say that 18 - 2 = 19. Hehe... see you all then!


End file.
